Attack of the 2ps
by Canadianlover98
Summary: Italy uses a mirror that he found one day to bring 2p Italy to the world. 2p Italy remains in the world with Italy and realizes what a coward he is..He then decides that it's time for the 'true Italy' to replace the coward.-Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!-
1. Prologue

Italy cried..He was afraid. Someone held him tight and a knife was pressed against his neck. The pain was sharp and warm blood oozed down his neck.

"Ger-Ger.." Italy tried to get the words out, but none would come..None.

"Heh,that bastard won't be saving you anytime soon me."

The cold blade dug slowly into his neck and Italy yelped out in pain. Where was Germany..?'He wouldn't let me die here...' Italy thought. Tears fell and the 2p Italy seemed to be enjoying every bit of it.

"Cry more...I want to see you suffer and that bastard will be next."

"N..N-no." Italy managed.

"Hm? What's that?"

"N-n-no..."

"Heh. Don't worry..The last thing he will see is you killing him."

Italy's eyes widened in surprise and 2p Italy's face broke out in an evil grin.

"Ve~ Isn't it wonderful!?" He said imitating Italy's voice perfectly.

"I believe that was spot on don't you?"

The 2p smiled and dug the knife deeper as more blood flooded out of the Italians neck.

"Heh. Too bad..You know what I mean?"

The Italian was losing more blood and his uniform was soaked with it.

"I expected myself to be stronger..But I come here and see this...I have to kill off the pathetic cowards...because after all I am the real Italy." He said with a grin and slashed across his neck.

Italy gasped and coughed as more blood poured out. It was a bloody scene.. His eyes closed and his body went limp. 2p Italy dropped the worthless corpse.

He smiled and said to the weak coward that had the nerve to call himself Italy,"Ve~You've just been replaced."


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Captain!

"Italy! Italy! Wake up it's time for training!"

"Ve~ Coming Captain!" Italy said happily.

"You slept in late again. Ten laps on the double!" He commanded.

The Italian threw off the covers and ran outside to the track. Germany had become impressed with his training lately; he actually seemed to be improving. He could make a good soldier one day. Italy easily ran the laps and happily waved at Germany, who gave a slight nod. Italy ran off the track to greet the German and Germany immediately laid out the schedule.

"Today's training will be cut short. We have an important meeting to attend."

"Ve~ Captain what for?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm required to attend. You can come along as well."

"Ve~ Ok captain!"

Germany turned away from him and headed back to the house. A slight grin creeped onto Italy's face...What fools they were. The true Italy had been a coward. That wasn't the true Italy. He was no coward, so he had to get rid of his fake that day, when red stained the blue uniform. The pathetic fool's tears were enjoyable; he deserved it for being so weak. He has fooled them all...No one ever noticed his brilliant act. He imitated Italy perfectly...It wasn't hard. All he had to do was act happy about every damn thing. Italy headed back to the house to grab his blue uniform with a smile on his face the entire way. He recalled that day...Very well.

Odd enough it made him happy to remember how the fool died. Died by his own hands...Died for his weakness. He didn't even give the fool a proper burial, he didn't deserve it. He just threw the coward's corpse into a field to rot and get eaten away at. A funeral for a coward...That's what it was. Italy opened the door to his room and searched for a clean uniform; the usual blue uniform that the coward used to wear. The act had been going on only for a few days...Time seemed to pass by slowly. Italy was beginning to get sick of acting so damn happy in that coward's place.

Soon he would just kill them all to get this act to end. That's all he wanted to do...Just kill them all. The meeting seemed like the perfect place to do so. Italy put on his uniform and grinned imagining how it would all play out. All the nations dyed in red...Just like the coward. It was too bad that his friend's weren't there. He wasn't the Veneziano they knew and all of them would soon realize that. He would engrave his true name on their corpses,'Luiciano'. Heh...That would be nice. He walked out of the room and saw the German heading down the hall with papers in hand.

He looked up from the papers and said "Come on Italy. We don't have all day." He replied impatiently.

"Coming Captain~!" Luiciano said playing the role of the overjoyed Italian perfectly.

Hell. .He should get an award for this. He was that damn good. The Italian followed behind the German with an artificial smile planted on his face, hidding evil intentions that were brewing inside of him. Truthfully he wanted to stab Germany right then and there, and then dispose of him, but this guy was leading him to the jackpot. Then another thought ran across his mind...Why not invite others? The fool had found that mirror and used it to bring him here...So...Why not trick the others into looking at the mirror as well?

"Captain!"

The German turned around."

What now Italy..?"

"I forgot something can I go and get it? It won't take long~"

Germany sighed and said "Hurry."

"Grazie Captain! ~"

Luiciano ran off back to the bedroom. A smile remaining on his face. Heh..It was about to get fun.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Translation Notice: I threw in a few words. So...I left a Translation list below and bolded a few of the words.__** ***__**Thanks for the reviews and advice everyone!***_

-**French: Oui=Yes, Monsieur= Sir* when used alone*or Mr. *if put before name* **

**Au revoir=Goodbye.**

**L'Angeleterre=England**

**Italian: Scusi=Excuse me, Pardon me. Fratello=Sibling, Brother**

**-German: Auf** **Wiedersehen = Goodbye**

**- Japanese: Sayonara=*commonly used* Goodbye**

"England, Dude I'm starved!"

"Quiet down America. You know the rules..."

"Blah Blah, Wait, blah blah."

"Tch...You are so childish."

Russia was sitting in his seat watching the two; he was only enjoying the show for the time being.

"Opium! Where are those two?" China asked.

"..I have no clue."

Sealand wasn't present because he had to 'attend' to his own 'Nation'. A few others decided to call in and say they weren't going to show. England just let them be...They were allowed vacation days and they used them sparingly, so it was alright. The meeting room held eight nations, so far. They only needed to wait for the others.

Japan was sitting in his chair quietly, enjoying the calm atmosphere that always came before the storm. It probably wouldn't last long...Might as well enjoy it.

"Where is that Potato Bastard?" Romano was impatient as usual.

He was wondering where that bastard was with his brother. It's been awhile since he's seen his brother, usually he'd make Spain attend the meetings for him, but this time he decided to come. He wanted to see that idiot of a brother of his.

"I can't take it anymore! Damn it!" America said slamming his fist on the table.

"America! Be patient."

"Yes, **monsieur** America...Listen and come sit over here and calm down..." France said pointing to an empty chair next to him with a creepy smile that would send chills running down your spine.

The room went quiet and everyone began to scoot their seats as far away from France as they could.

"**Monsieur **England..? Why are you in the corner?" France asked.

"To get the hell away from you."

"Aw...That's not true **L**'** Angeleterre**~"

"It certainly is true. I wouldn't dare to be near you, bloody frog."

"Ohonhon~ you're just saying that..." France taunted.

"No, I'm stating that if you get near me be prepared to never walk again!" England threatened.

Russia watched with a smile on his face, if they didn't fight as much, he might have gotten bored of the meetings.

"Dude! It's not the time for that, stop being creepy as fuck." America said.

"Ohonhonhon~ Are you jealous **Monsieur** America?"

"No way dude! Why would I be jelly of you?"

"Uh...Guys...?" Canada tried to at least attempt to stop them before a fight broke out, but they continued.

"You are jealous of my looks? ~"

"Hell no! I'm the hero and I look awesome the way I am." America replied.

"Would you two shut the bloody hell up?" England said, sounding annoyed.

"I would if someone would have let the hero go get a burger."America said implying that it was England's fault for not letting him leave just to go get some fast food.

"I told you today...I've told you nearly every day...You must wait."

"Well I-" America was cut short by the doors swinging open.

"Aru!?"

"You're late." England said to the pair in the doorway.

"Sorry, Italy had to...fetch some things." He said looking at the Italian holding a small antique mirror with an innocent smile on his face.

"What is that?" China asked.

"It's a mirror~" Italy (Luiciano) said happily.

"Looks...Pretty old to me." England commented noticing the dirt coating the mirror.

"Ve~ it's a very special mirror. After the meeting can I show you all? ~"

"Sure dude." America said.

"I would like to see the mirror after the meeting as well." Japan was intrigued by the mirror.

"Me too, aru!"

"I would also like to see the mirror." Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Ve~ don't worry! You all can see it after the meeting! ~" Italy told his friends.

"Let's begin...Everyone take you seats." Germany ordered and everyone scooted their seats back to their usual spots.

Well, everyone except England, who remained in the corner...Away from the bloody frog.

"England? Aren't you going to join us at the table?"America said staring at England.

"Not near that bloody frog."

"Suit yourself bro."

"Enough. Let's start the topic off...Today's topic is Government." Germany announced reading from the papers.

They talked back and forth about the stability of their governments and how well they were doing for hours. Finally the meeting was adjourned and everyone gathered near Italy.

"What did you want to show us aru?"

"Ve~ a mirror that grants wishes!" He lied.

"Wishes you say?" England sounded interested in the possibility. He never had heard of such a thing.

"All you have to do is look in the mirror and make a wish! ~"

"Sounds hard to believe." Germany said denying the possibility.

"Who wants to go first~" Italy said ignoring Germany's comment.

"Me! ME! MEEE! Can I?!" America begged.

"Sure friend! ~ Just look in the mirror at your reflection and make a wish."

"Alright!"

Italy held the mirror towards America and America looked at his reflection. What should he wish for...? His stomach growled and he wished that he had a burger right about now.

"Did you make a wish? ~" Italy asked.

"Yeah... Is there a delay or something..?" Italy nodded and America was somewhat disappointed.

He turned away from the mirror and he thought he saw something odd in the corner of his eye...Did his reflection wink? He looked back at the mirror and shook his head.

"Something wrong America?" Italy asked, but he already knew.

"Nah Bro." America said shaking it off, it was just his hunger getting to him.

He thought that he had just hallucinated or was starting to see things because he was starving. Could hunger make you hallucinate?

"I'm next!" China made his way to look at himself in the mirror, making his wish.

The others took turns and had made all their wishes...The only one that hadn't made a wish was Germany, but he denied even attempting it. He didn't believe in it and refused it completely, even though Italy had begged him to do it. Romano and few others were strangely quiet...Something seemed to be troubling them.

"What's wrong guys?"America said looking at the odd expressions on their faces.

"**Monsieur** America...I don't trust that mirror."

"I don't trust it either..." Romano said with his arms crossed.

"It has a bad aura." Japan said quietly.

"It has a strange presence to it...Almost demonic."England wondered if a demon was in the mirror or maybe a wandering spirit.

"Come on guys! Our wishes will come true soon, so were good!"

"...I hope so..." Canada whispered watching the others talk about their wishes.

Italy turned the mirror towards him and stared at it for a second with a small smile. 'Soon...Soon...It will all be dyed red soon.' He thought looking at himself in the dirty mirror.

"Bastard!" Romano made him snap up from his nice thought.

"Ve~ Hello-"

"Don't say 'Hello~' to me Fratello! You haven't spoken to your own brother or anyone since the meeting began!"

"Sorry..." Italy (Luiciano) said trying to sound sincere.

"What did the potato bastard teach you?" Romano asked, changing the subject for a brief moment.

"Well...He's been training me and stuff."

"Did he make you forget about our Birthday?" Romano said keeping his arms folded and having a pissed off expression present on his face.

"Ve~ I'm sorry friend! How could I forget?"

"...Friend?" Romano asked with a hint of curiosity. He was shocked that Italy hadn't once called him **Fratello** or even Brother... He hadn't even mentioned his name since they've been here.

"Ve~ we are best friends aren't we?"

"...I thought...We were brothers?" Romano unfolded his arms and stared at the Italian.

He looked him over closely and noticed a slight difference to the Italian that the Potato bastard overlooked. His eye color was completely different. Italy's eyes were Amber, but his had a darker color. His eyes were magenta with a reddish tint.

"Ve~ don't be sad, we are best of bros!"Italy said noticing Romano casting glares at him.

"...You...Aren't my **Fratello**..." Romano said coldly.

Everyone else was chatting about their wishes, so they didn't notice the two brothers. Germany was also distracted, but he was talking about country problems with Japan instead of wishes.

"That's very mean on you to say...Brother."

"You don't even know my damn name! Do you!?"

This guy could actually blow his cover.

"Ve~ sorry I have to go, **Scusi**!"The Italian turned around and ran.

"Come back you bastard!" Romano shouted at Italy.

The countries turned and watched them run out.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?"

"I don't know...They fight often." Germany said.

"Should we let em duke it out?" America asked.

"It would be best for them to." England said.

"Where were we?" America asked, he obviously hadn't been paying attention to a word they had said.

"Tch...Pay attention next time."

Russia had decided to leave early because the entertainment had ended and everyone else was just talking nonsense about magic. Russia didn't believe it because of course his wish hadn't come true. He might teach the Italian a lesson later with an iron pipe, for pulling such a trick. A few others left too because they believed that the entire 'wish' thing had been an Italian hoax.

"Italian's confuse me. Aru."

"They are very unusual, but they have an interesting culture." Japan said, smiling slightly recalling when Italy had shown him his culture for a day.

"Looks like I won't get those pretty petite women I wished for." France said disappointed.

"Bloody frog." England muttered.

"I just wished for a burger, but since it's not raining burgers, I'm heading over to McDonalds." America opened the doors and dashed out to go get a Big Mac.

"Italy believes in things like shooting stars, so I'm not surprised." Germany said.

"Some wishes aren't meant to come true..." Canada said quietly.

"Since this thing is a giant hoax, I am leaving!" China walked out of the meeting room.

"I believe I should go as well." England said standing up from his chair and leaving along with China.

"I should leave too...I have to attend to an important meeting." Japan said and looked at Germany.

Japan lowered his head and bowed."**Sayonara**, Germany-san."

"**Auf Wiedersehen,** Japan."

Japan took his leave and Germany was left with Canada and France.

"**Monsieur **Germany, I'm going to be taking my leave as well."

"**Auf Wiedersehen,** France."

"**Au revoir**~ Come on Canada." France said motioning to the lone nation that no one had taken notice to.

"**Oui**, Papa. Goodbye Germany." Canada said quietly, but the German didn't hear him or notice him.

The two left and Germany was alone at the table reviewing the information gathered today.


	4. Chapter 3: Chase me!

**-Thank you everyone for the reviews and Advice! -** _*Might be awhile before I post another chapter...Supposed to be studying, but writing is more fun_*** (Here's Chapter 3 and...Romano's pretty much ticked off...Enjoy!)**

"Bastard! What did you do with Fratello!?" Romano shouted, the imposter that had disguised himself as his brother was almost as fast as him.

"Ve~ Brother are we playing a game?" Luciano asked innocently, ignoring Romano's question.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE HIM BACK!" Romano demanded and picked up the pace, but so did Luciano.

"Fratello~ let's play a game, a fun game!" Luciano said with a smile keeping the act up.

"BASTARD! I'll FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Romano shouted angerily, his blood was boiling.

What did the imposter do with his brother? He couldn't be dead...He wasn't that weak.

"Brother~ let's play tag! Chase me!" Luciano was teasing the hot headed Romano.

It was more fun...The angrier he got brought a smile to his face. He recalled what he did to the coward, which added to his amusement, If only the hot head knew...What would he do then? Try to kill him of course, but he wouldn't get the chance. Those fools had already given their reflections to the mirror. A mirror that grants wishes...How gullible could they be? Germany wasn't...Oh well; he had enough reflections to form a small army of opposites.

"I'm not going to play any games with you! Give me back Fratello!" Romano picked up the pace and was getting closer to Luciano.

Luciano picked up the pace and gave a small laugh. "Ve~ you're so funny! Chase me!"

Romano swore under his breath and forced himself to pick up the pace. He had to catch that bastard and strangle the answers out of him. Where ever Fratello was...He hoped that he was alright.

"Chase~ Come on! You have to be faster than that~" Luciano continued to tease, while he could.

Because after all...Every game eventually came to an end. The winner could be determined either way; it depended on who held the weapons...Hidden in their pockets. Luciano had come prepared of course, but right now he wouldn't reveal the weapon just yet. He wanted this game to continue for just awhile longer. Soon the hothead's efforts would be for nothing. He would soon join his coward of a brother. Luciano decided to mess with his head even more...He changed his course and began to head towards the location where the corpse was.

This would defiantly screw up the hothead's mind if he truly cared about the coward. Luciano's mind drifted off as he kept up the usual pace and he occasionally looked behind at Romano, who was desperately trying to keep up. Those training sessions weren't useless after all. Hopefully the corpse had already been picked clean by hungry animals, which would add to the scene. It would be a lovely scene...Seeing the hothead grieve over the coward's corpse. He would cry and probably swear, which would be quite the entertainment. Then Luciano would take care of him personally...The same way the coward went down.

Take your sharpened knife, slit the throat and watch the blood pour as they struggle in pain. If that didn't work, then he always had more knives to add to the torture. Every ounce of pain that they felt would be enjoyable to Luciano. The more pain they felt the more entertained he was.

"Keep up brother! ~" He teased him once again with a devilish grin.

Soon this little act would be over and he could dye them in their own blood. Once again they were fools, but Luciano did give Romano credit for figuring out the difference unlike the other idiots.

"B..a..s..t..a..r..d" Romano breathed.

He was sick of running. This guy seemed to have an endless amount of energy and he just kept going to who knows where.

"Brother~ Come on!" Luciano said cheerfully.

"Don't...Call me that! You are not my Fratello." Romano growled.

"Ve~ But I am! I'm Italy!"

"YOU ARE NOT ITALY! YOU WILL NEVER BE HIM!" Romano began to lag behind; he wasted most of his breath yelling at the imposter, who called himself Italy.

"Ve~ we are almost there! Come on Brother!"

Romano was sick of hearing that bastard call him brother. He wasn't his brother...His brother...Was somewhere and he had to be alive. Romano knew that he had to be alive. He just had to be. They were close to the destination and Romano was forcing himself to continue running for his Fratello's sake. His mind screamed for him to stop and take a breather, but he ignored it. He was concerned about his brother's health more than his own. Even if he never admitted it...he did care about his brother, even if he did seem to dislike him at times.

Sure, he would cuss...but that didn't mean he truly hated Italy. He began to regret every cuss word he ever said to him. If the bastard had killed his Fratello...And Italy died thinking that Romano hated him...That would tear him apart. He didn't want his brother to die thinking he hated him...He didn't hate him. Romano continued to force himself to run and Luciano glanced back at the determined hothead. He was determined that was for sure...He seemed different than the coward.

Unlike the coward, Romano seemed to have a quick temper and seemed quite aggressive. This would be fun indeed, maybe he would actually put up a fight, so he could enjoy every minute of it.

"Ve~" Luciano said happily, but it was fake happiness meant to provoke the hothead's anger.

After running quite the distance they made it to their destination. Luciano stopped and stared at the fields grinning. Romano stopped and began to breathe heavily. After he caught his breath the bastard would regret what he did. Romano would make him regret it for the rest of his life, if Italy was dead...There was going to be pure hell.

"Ve~ that was fun!" Luciano said wiping sweat off his forehead and looked at Romano.

"Wasn't it fun Fratello? ~"

"Bastard...WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?" Romano stomped towards him and Luciano held up his hands in defense.

"Brother? What's wrong with you?"

"You know what exactly is wrong! Show me Fratello or I'll shove my foot up your ass!" Romano threatened.

He defiantly was the polar opposite of the coward.

Luciano pointed towards the fields and said "Go see for yourself. Good luck finding the corpse."

"...YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted and lunged at Luciano, but Luciano was quick.

He easily dodged this and laughed at Romano.

"Ok...I'll tell you what. I'll give you five minutes to find the corpse, and then I'll kill you..Since I am a good sport."

"..."

"Ve~ better take the offer Fratello. I hope you find what's left of me." Luciano said imitating Italy's voice once again.

Romano shook it off and decided to take the offer...But after he found the corpse then he would kick someone's ass.

"Tick tock, Brother~" Romano gritted his teeth and searched through the fields of dry, tall grass.

Where could he be? He should stand out like a sore thumb, with that blue uniform of his...But the grass was tall and did an excellent job of concealing.

"Tick tock! ~ Find me brother! ~"

Luciano enjoyed this, watching the fool search for the corpse. He only offered him this because...Soon they would all be dead and the game would be over. He wanted to enjoy this even further. Romano grabbed fistfuls of the tall grass and began to tear them out of the ground, desperately searching for his brother.

"Tick tock...Find me please~ It hurts so bad Fratello!" Luciano continued to taunt Romano, which only made him tear at the grass frantically.

Luciano grinned and began to walk in the field himself humming a peaceful tune. The fool tore at the grass like his life depended on it and Luciano was just watching...Counting the seconds.

"Brother! Over here~" Luciano shouted.

"Shut up Bastard!" Romano continued to frantically tear at the grass.

He was afraid of what he would find...His brother dead. That's the main fear he had at the moment and it was also his worst nightmare. The nightmare seemed to be becoming a reality. Luciano walked across the field and made it to the spot where he had used one of his knives as a marker, just in case he had to move the body later. He glanced to see if the fool was paying attention and then looked back to the spot where the body was supposed to be. That's when he noticed that the body...And the knife...Was gone. The only thing left...was the dried blood that remained on the wilted grass.


	5. Chapter 4: Italy

**-Thanks for reading and for the reviews/Advice! I appreciate it!-** _*Stayed up till at least 2 A.M working on this. It had to be finished..I just had to finish this chapter*_ **(Anyways here's Chapter 4~Ve, Enjoy!)**

The lonely nation forced his tired body to walk no matter how sore it was. His blue uniform was still coated with dried blood. Italy felt the urge to scratch the large mark on his neck that still had blood coating it. He knew better than to do that...It would open the wound, that's what Germany told him. Gripped tightly in his right hand was a silver knife from the one, who wanted him, gone from this world. He felt sad because this was a first...No one had actually done this to him.

There's a first for everything. Italy couldn't recall much...His mind screamed for his friends and for Germany to save him, but his pleas weren't answered. He recalled coughing up blood before everything disappeared from sight. Then he later woke up in the field surrounded by the dark liquid. There was a silver knife sticking up, stuck in his torso, so he tore it out to try and lessen the pain, but that didn't help. Not one bit.

Pulling the knife out hurt a lot, but he was already in too much pain to feel it. He also remembered being lost in the fields...Lost. He was afraid at first, but then he slowly began to remember what happened. He started to ask himself questions. How long had he been out? How were they doing? He even wondered about his friends at the world meeting hall. They would have realized...That he had gone missing...Right? They would be looking for him..?

Germany would...Because they were best friends and he pinky sweared. But, He didn't come to his aid this time. Maybe Italy had been a bad friend...This was all his fault after all. Fear was still attached to his heart because of the earlier threat...That his look alike had told Italy.' What did the man say?' Italy wondered. Something about the last thing...He will see is...And that's when it hit him. No Germany! Germany was in trouble! He was going to kill Germany! Was he too late? Had he failed Already? 'Why did I pick up that mirror?' He thought instantly regretting picking up the strange object. If only he had never found it. Italy began to recall how it all began in the first place...

*Flashback*

Italy was training and decided to take a break early. He was tired from all the laps he was forced to run. Germany wouldn't notice if he was only gone for a few minutes. Italy made his way to the usual spot where a certain feline friend waited for him.

"Kitty!" He said happily welcoming the cat with open arms.

The cat bounded towards him and leaped into his arms. Italy stroked the cat's soft fur and it returned a purr. Italy and the cat began to play like they usually did during his breaks. They rolled around on the soft grass together and the cat didn't seem to mind. The small cat seemed to enjoy rolling around with Italy. The sun was out and the weather was fair, it was a great day until Italy had rolled over something hard.

He let out a small cry and the cat looked at him sympathetically and tilted its head slightly. The object had hurt and Italy looked around for the object that caused the pain. He felt through the grass and found a small dirty, slightly cracked mirror. He must have broken it when, he and kitty were rolling around. The cat meowed and leapt out of his arms and walked towards the mirror. The cat stared at itself in the mirror and meowed.

"Aw...~" Italy said watching the cat paw at its own reflection.

It must have thought it was another cat. Then the cat's stance changed, its fur was standing up and it let out a hiss.

"Ve~?"

The cat took off running and Italy just watched his friend bound away. Italy turned his attention to the mirror and looked at it. His reflection stared back at him.' Why was the kitty cat afraid?' Italy wondered. He picked up the mirror being careful not to break it and examined it closely. He flipped it over and saw small engravings on the back.

"Ve~ What's this?"

He tried to make out the words, but it was hard to even understand what it was saying.

"Ara..Na..?" Italy tried to sound out the word and the mirror responded to the words.

It flashed in his hands and out of fear of it exploding or worst, he threw the mirror far away and it landed on the ground with a thud. The mirror shook on the ground, like there was an earthquake, but...There wasn't. Italy watched the mirror shake and then it flipped over to reveal the glass. A familiar looking man stepped out of the small mirror along with a dark looking cat. He looked kinda like him...and the cat looked familiar too

. The figure glanced around and he seemed displeased with his surroundings.

"Where the hell..?" He muttered.

The cat on his shoulder hissed and He swatted it away. The cat fell on the ground and looked back up at him and hissed again.

"Tch. Annoying thing." He said and kicked the cat.

"Ve! Stop!" Italy shouted.

The figure turned and noticed him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm...Italy."

"What a coincidence...I'm Italy as well...Known by others as Luciano."

"I'm Veneziano."Italy said with a smile.

Luciano glanced back at the cat and took out one of his knifes from his pocket. A grin grew on his face and he stared at the hissing cat, which seemed to despise him.

"Here kitty, kitty~"

"Ve? What are you-?"

Luciano grabbed the cat and it wriggled in his grasp. Luciano began to drive the knife into the small cat's stomach. It hissed and screeched at Luciano. It sounded like it was in a lot of pain and the sound hurt Italy's heart.

"Stop it! Don't hurt the kitty please!" He yelled and tackled Luciano.

"Bastard!"

Luciano shoved the Italian off of him. The cat fell on the ground twitching and blood flowed out of its wound.

"K-K-kitty..."

Italy looked at the poor creature that had suffered Luciano's torture.

"Get over it; it's just a damn cat." Luciano said, not giving a care in the world about the creature.

Italy on the other hand felt sorry for the poor cat. He cried and Luciano sighed, out of annoyance.

"It's just a cat. There's a million of them."

"Ve...It's still not nice."

"Who cares?"

"I care..." Italy replied more tears starting to form out of the corners of his eyes.

"ITALLLLLYYYYYY!", Came the familiar shout that stopped Italy in his tracks and made him afraid of the future consequences. He probably would have to run more laps.

"Oh no I was gone too long!" He said wiping away the tears.

"So?"

"Captain will be very angry at me..."

"So? You don't have to listen to him."

"Actually...I have to because he's my captain."

"You could become 'his' captain if you pointed a blade at his neck." Luciano pointed out.

"Ve~ But he's my friend and I'd never do that."

This was another thing that seemed to annoy Luciano..The coward was a spineless fool.

"Ve~ sorry I have to go now! Goodbye Friend~" Italy turned ready to sprint back to Germany's place.

"Hey wait!"

"Ve~?" The Italian turned.

"You called me friend?" Luciano asked, wondering if this was some cruel joke.

"Si, you're my friend." Italy glanced at the kitty and added, "Even if you did that...Everyone makes mistakes once in awhile! ~"

Yep...He was one-hundred percent stupid. "Hey...Friend..." Luciano nearly gagged on the word.

"Hm?"

"Could you take me to your place...Please?"

"Oh ok! I'll introduce you to Germany and-" Luciano cut him off.

"You can't let anyone know I'm there."

"Why?"

Luciano thought up with a quick excuse on the spot.

"Because...It's a surprise. You should never spoil a surprise."

"Are you sure?" The Italian asked.

"I'm sure. I'd never lie because I'm you."

"Ve!? You actually are me!?" Italy's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course...And the cat that I killed was sick, so I was helping it..."

"Are you-?"

"I'm sure because since I'm you...I cannot lie to myself now can I~" He said imitating the cheerful tone Italy had used.

"Ok me!~"

"The surprise will be soon and remember..Tell no one. Let's go~" Luciano said giving the Italian an artificial smile.

-Flashback end-

That's all he could recall recently...The surprise had been a lie. But he also told him that since he was him...He couldn't lie. That must have been a lie too. He seemed like a decent friend...Maybe Italy had been too forgiving about the cat. What if he hadn't been kind to his other self...Then would he still be wandering around like this hoping to see a familiar face? All Italy wanted was to see his friends...He needed help. He felt lonely and there was no one except himself to comfort him. He missed Germany...He missed Japan...Romano...All of them.

When he was sad or hurt one of them would come to his aid or see if he was ok. Even the captain seemed concerned at times, which meant he cared about him. Italy wanted to run up to one of his friends and hug them tight, but he couldn't. They were probably at the world meeting or back at their place. Tears began to form and Italy's heart was wrecked like the rest of him. He had trusted someone...No he had trusted himself and his self had tried to murder him.

Luciano seemed sincere and he seemed to be telling the truth at the time. Now, he seemed to hate him for some reason. That's usually the reason why people did things...Hatred or maybe it was something else? Recalling hatred reminded him of his brother Romano, who swore at him. They had their good moments too besides the swear feast Romano brought on once he saw Germany. He missed his brother and he didn't care if Romano or Germany yelled at him for going missing...He didn't care. He wanted someone to cling to and someone to take away the pain.

But right now he didn't have that. He looked straight ahead and forced himself to continue moving...He had to make back to Germany's place before something terrible happened.


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected call

-**Thanks for Reading, reviewing and commenting! -** _*This entire chapter is a result of my crazy mind...Sorry! __*** **_**Note: **_**It might be awhile for the next chapter...I will find time though! - * (**_**Anyways, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!)**

Luciano grinned looking at the scene where the coward's body used to be. He had underestimated him. He simply thought the nation would be a good boy and stay dead, but they don't go down easily apparently...No matter how weak. The fool would never find his precious Fratello...Too bad. It seemed to be **their **birthday...Maybe if he found Italy then he could give him a true parting gift. As for his brother...He could join Italy in afterlife. Romano kept frantically tearing at the grass and moving it away to try and locate his brother's corpse.

"Fratello!" Romano shouted, but he got no reply.

Luciano let out a small laugh and continued to count the seconds...Tick, tock. He only had a minute left .A minute to find something that wasn't even there in the first place. It's a shame that the game has to end early. He had a great time, but like everything else...It always has an end. He still had to dye the other countries in their own blood, so he really needed to end this soon.

"FRATELLO!" Romano screamed for his brother that wasn't there.

He was nowhere to be found. Romano's heart pounded in his chest...A nightmare seemed to be becoming a reality.

Luciano whistled and pulled out three knifes and stared at them.' How should I kill this one?'He wondered.

"Tick, tock...Time's almost up~" Luciano said mimicking Italy's voice once again.

"Shut up Bastard!" Romano shouted back. His heart was still pounding from it all...His brother...Couldn't be...He just couldn't be.

"Tick tock...Time's up."He said looking at his weapons of choice that would soon end another miserable, pathetic life.

"Come on Fratello~ you lost! Come accept the penalties! The game is over and I WON! ~" He continued to mimic the happy Italian's voice just to tick off Romano.

Romano stopped tearing at the grass once he saw Luciano slowly making his way towards him. He turned and ran, but Luciano seemed to want that. He threw one of his knifes and it nicked his arm.

"B-Bastard!" Romano shouted angrily, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"I missed, Sorry I won't miss this time."

Romano ducked to avoid yet another knife and Luciano let out an annoyed sigh. He only had one knife left in his grasp.

"So annoying...Hold still and I promise it will be over quick."

Romano crouched down and began to crawl, hoping the tall grass would conceal him. He didn't want to die here...He still had to find Italy and he didn't want to have a birthday without him...It just wouldn't be the same.

"You all can't accept anything can you? Don't you see? Your brother is dead..." Luciano said hoping to get a reaction or a shout from Romano, but there was no reply.

Romano was tempted, but he wasn't stupid. He crawled through the grass, while Luciano now searched for him.

"Why can't you accept fate? You stand no chance against me." He continued trying to provoke Romano.

He could make it out of here if he kept this up...Then he could find Fratello and-. The thought was cut short by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Of all times this person decides to call now!? Whoever was calling would have a foot up their ass. He fished the phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID. It was that tomato loving bastard.

Romano sat up and flipped open the phone and hit the green button that glowed on the small device.

He whispered angrily into the phone, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Hola, Romano why are you so angry?" The voice responded back.

"I'm busy right now Spain and of all times you decide to call!?"

"I...Was worried about you because you didn't return home, where are you?"

Romano glanced around him and whispered in an annoyed voice, well the best he could manage while trying to keep his voice low.

"I'm in the fields..."

"Why are you there?" Spain asked.

"I'm getting revenge on the bastard that killed-" His sentence was cut short by Luciano.

"Hello There~" He said holding his last knife in hand.

Romano froze and stared up at him, Luciano wore a smile on his face. Romano on the other hand..wore a look of terror on his face.

"Who are you talking to Fratello~" He said in his brother's voice, again.

"..."

Romano's mind went blank...What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Romano? Romano? ROMANO!?" Spain's voice yelled over the phone full of concern.

Luciano glanced over at the phone in his hand and said "May I?"

Romano didn't move or react, he just remained there frozen.

"Don't worry I was going to take it anyways. ~"

He slowly reached for the device in Romano's hands, but Romano refused to let him have the phone. Romano kicked the bastard hard and that only ticked him off.

"You little Bastard..." Luciano growled.

He kicked Romano hard and grabbed his wrist, prying the phone from his grasp. While he was holding his stomach from the pain, Luciano forced him onto his stomach, as he continued to struggle. Luciano's boot was now pressed against his back to make sure he remained on the ground, so he could finish him off later. Romano struggled, but Luciano knew that it was hopeless for the fool. Luciano put the phone to his ear and glanced over at Romano. Romano had a look of pure hatred towards Luciano...It was quite enjoyable. Let's see what he thinks about this. This is what he gets for attempting to call for help.

"Ve~ Hello Spain!" Luciano said imitating Italy's voice, which only ticked off the hothead the more he used it.

"Italy? Where is Romano?" Spain asked.

"He's here with me! We are having fun!"

"Is he alright?" Spain asked still concerned.

"Si! He will be home soon, he promised to play with me!"

Another lie...It's ironic how people can easily accept them.

"Alright, tell him to call if he needs anything."

"SPAIN! HEL-"

Luciano kicked him hard to try and silence him.

"What...Was that..?" Spain asked.

He thought he had heard Romano call for him.

"He just tripped and fell~. Don't worry he's fine."

"...Can I join you two? I just want to see if you both are ok." Spain said.

He was still concerned about Romano because, he sounded like he was in trouble.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Spain, but he doesn't want you to come." Luciano replied happily.

Luciano slammed the phone shut and threw it on the ground.

"Now..Where were we?" He asked the Italian that was now beneath his boot.

"Let me go Bastard..."

"That's all you have to say?"

Luciano let out a small laugh, he was pathetic.

"You know...Italy did hate you." He said trying to get a fight in before the game had to end.

The more he lied, the more emotions he pulled out of the fools. It was so easy to tell a simple lie. The coward seemed to believe his lies and so did everyone else because after all...They believed the biggest lie of all...That he was their 'so called' **Friend.**

"..."

"I remember his last words...Why...Fratello...Why?" He lied with a grin.

"BASTARD! GIVE HIM BACK!" Romano screamed and struggled more.

"But...Fratello, I am Italy now..."

Luciano stared at his knife that was clean of blood for the moment and said

"Also, since I am technically your Fratello... I guess I have to give you a gift, since it is your birthday...The coward received his present early, so why don't you?"

Romano continued to struggle, but it was no use. He was lying on his stomach and the bastard had his boot planted on his back, it was an awful position to try and fight back.

"It might be painful..But..Happy birthday~" He said cheerfully imitating the cowards voice.

It would be the last thing Romano heard. He aimed the sharp knife for Romano's back and swung it down. The knife dug into his back and Romano screamed in pain and muttered swears. He continued to struggle, but that only added to his Luciano's amusement. Romano's heart was racing..Was he really going to die here? No. He had to find...Italy. He couldn't die here...

"You...Won't...get away...with this...Bastard." Romano said coldly.

"I think I already have."

He pulled the knife out and Romano screamed from the pain. The fresh warm blood began to bleed through his brown uniform. Romano gritted his teeth and muttered another swear.

"Such a shame..Looks like it's all over." Luciano said sadly.

"D-d-damn you...B-b-bastard...Burn...I-in... h-h-hell..." Romano said weakly.

Luciano aimed for the back of Romano's neck and said

"That's mean...Oh well! Goodbye Fratello~"

He dug the knife and Romano let out a loud, ear piercing scream. Blood began to flow out of the wound like beautiful red river and Luciano left the knife in its place. Romano's body twitched and his skin began to turn pale. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Ve~ is it painful? Don't worry you won't notice it for long." Luciano said pleased with his work.

Romano tried to say something, but no words came out. His mind was already beginning to become hazy and black spots danced at the corners of his vision. His heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest right then and there...Then everything slowly...Slowly...Turned pitch black. The darkness swallowed everything...And he could hardly even hear anymore.

"No one will save you...By the time someone does, it will already be too late." Luciano said crushing any hopes he had left.

He stood there watching the blood flow out of his body from the hole in his neck. He had done an excellent job of sticking the knife precisely through his neck, so it came out the other side. Minutes began to pass and Luciano was sure that his work had been done. He took the knife out of his neck and carved a nice 'L' onto his back. It would be a cruel reminder of who had the last laugh. The knife was coated with fresh blood and Luciano wiped it off, not caring if it stained his hands.

"What fools..." Luciano whispered to himself.

He grabbed some nearby grass that Romano had torn out of the ground earlier and used it to conceal the body. It's ironic how both of them had taken injuries to the neck and had fallen. Romano had it worst...The knife had went through his neck, unlike the coward's death. The coward had gotten a slash across the neck, but Romano had gotten a knife right through his neck. To be fair...He did tick him off more unlike the coward, who had just trembled in fear.

Luciano glanced at the 'L' Mark he had made on his back and admired the work along with the fresh blood.

"Heh...Suits you and your brother well." Luciano said recalling the red that coated their uniforms.

He turned away from the worthless corpse and headed back to finish what he had meant to do since the coward had brought him here. The game had been fun...Italy and Romano had been the losers so far and there were more people that had to lose as well. Soon they would all be dead...It was a lovely thought. All the nations...Drowning in their own blood.


	7. Chapter 6: I have to make it

***Thanks for reading! And...I'm having writer's block! But I am working on the next chapter with an idea in mind.- (Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!)**

Italy continued to wander and he felt that something was terribly wrong. But what? What was wrong? He was nearly there...Almost to Germany's house. Maybe it was already too late. It couldn't be too late. The Italian continued to walk, recalling how to get to the German's house. The only thing he hoped right now was that Captain was ok. If Germany was ok then he'd have nothing to worry about. His heart still ached along with the persistent neck pains.

Italy tried to ignore the pain along with the sadness that kept coating his heart. He still didn't know why Luciano had tried to kill him. He seemed like a good friend...Why would he do that? Along the way he began to wonder what **his** friends were doing right now. They were probably worried along with the captain, maybe they were searching for him...His brother would be angry at him for being missing and Germany would probably scold him. He walked through a small town making his way to Germany's house.

Italy received strange looks and he tried his best to conceal the gash from sight, ignoring the stares of the townspeople. Some people stopped what they were doing to stare for a brief moment and others tried to stay away. Italy looked at his outfit and figured it was probably because of all the blood that coated his clothes. He was finally glad when he had made his way away from the town. Italy was afraid, but somewhat glad that he would get to see Germany again...If he was still around.

What would he do...If captain wasn't there? What would he do if he could never see him alive again? What would he do...What could he? Italy shoved aside the thoughts about Germany being dead and tried to keep his spirits high by thinking about his friends and what they would do. Japan would be standing there watching him and the others chat, while Germany would look grumpy like usual and scold Italy if he did something wrong in training. They would all head to the meeting place after training and...He would greet his friends and apologize for being gone.

They would all smile and chat to each other like they usually did...A few fights would break out and then everyone would make up and continue on. These were the nice thoughts that ran through Italy's mind. He just had to keep thinking about these and it would keep him going.

'Germany's house should be close by...' Italy thought.

He forced himself to break into a sprint, ignoring the lingering pains. He had a purpose right now...To see his friends. To warn Germany about the man, before it was too late.

Finally he had made it to Germany's house and he stared at the house for a moment. He recalled all the training sessions and scolding's he had gotten there, which brought a smile to his face. Italy walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer or the sound of footsteps, but there was none.

"Ve...Germany, are you there?" He asked hoping to hear the German's voice, but still no answer.

He knocked again, still eagerly hoping for his captain to open the door, but no reply.

"Germany!?" Italy pounded on the door afraid as the man's words seemed to be coming true.

_'The last thing he will see is you killing him'_.

These words had echoed in his head and they seemed to be coming true. Those words were like a knife to the heart and the silence didn't help...It didn't. He came hoping there was still time to warn Germany...But it must have been already too late.

'The man must have k-k-k-killed him.' He thought and just thinking about it made Italy's blood run cold.

His mind began to create a mental image of Germany's lifeless body lying on the floor. The mental image alone was enough to make the Italian afraid.

"CAPTAIN!" He screamed and continued to pound on the door.

No answer...Italy took a few steps away from the door. Then he charged at the door, attempting to break it down. The door didn't budge on the first try, so he proceeded to continue trying. He wouldn't give up! He had to know if Germany was ok! Italy ignored the persistent pains and kept trying to break down the door that stood in his way. After his many desperate attempts...The door still stood. Italy took a few deep breathes, his entire body was trembling.

"Germany...Your not dead...Are you..?" He whispered.

"Why would I be?", Came a familiar voice that made Italy's heart light up. He turned around and saw the German casting a curious glance at him.

Germany had left the meeting hall not long ago and he came home to see the Italian pounding on the door. He decided to wait and try to figure out what he was doing, before asking. After awhile of watching Italy attempt to break down the door, he decided to reveal himself and ask. Germany looked at the Italian closely and the curiosity soon changed to horror once he noticed the blood and wounds that covered Italy.

"Italy!?"

"What is it Captain...?"

"Why are you...?" Germany's voice trailed off.

He decided to change the question.

Did Romano do this?" He asked recalling the two running out.

"No...Romano would never do this, why do you ask?"Italy asked, curious to why he would think his brother was the cause.

"I'm asking, because you ran out of the meeting room with him...Last time I saw."

"...Captain...I wasn't at the meeting..." Italy said quietly.

"How could you not be? You...Left with me."

Germany didn't seem to understand. The Italian seemed to be talking nonsense..How could he not have been there? He had gone with him to the meeting and he had also run out with his brother.

'Did Romano injure him so severely that he had memory loss?' Germany wondered and looked him over again.

"You...Have a large cut across your neck. Come on; let's get it cleaned, before it gets infected."

"W-wait...Germany."

"What is it?"

"There's...a man that looks just like me...and...He wants to hurt you..." Italy said, tears filling his eyes as he pictured Germany, once again being dead.

"Italy...You need to rest, the wound seems severe..."

"You have to believe me!"

Italy wanted him to believe...He didn't seem to.

"Come on Italy." Germany said taking out the house key.

"You don't believe me...Do you..?" Italy said with a sad expression on his face.

"Honestly...Italy. It seems as farfetched as that mirror trick you showed us at the meeting...It's difficult to harm nations."

Germany put the key in the lock and turned the handle, he avoided the Italian's sad pleading eyes.

"I wasn't at the meeting! You have to believe me! I would never lie to you!" Italy shouted at Germany.

"Italy-"

He was cut short by Italy, who continued to cry. He slightly winced from the pain that he had tried to ignore. Germany saw him wince and knew that he had to get him inside now, to clean the wounds before it got worst.

"...Y-you...Don't trust me.?" Italy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Italy...I trust you...I just need proof."

"But...He did this..." Italy said pointing to the wound on his neck.

"...If you see this man again let me know..."

"~so, you do believe me!?"

Italy was glad that the captain seemed to start to believe him about the man.

"I partially believe...I still want to see proof, so if he comes around again, then tell me immediately."

Italy suddenly rushed at Germany and hugged him tight.

"I-Italy!?"

The German was shocked by this...It was unexpected, but then again he was Italy.

"Ve~ Grazie Captain."

Germany gave him a light pat on the head in return.

"Yeah...Yeah. Get inside, so the wounds can get cleaned." Germany said motioning towards the doorway.

Italy didn't let go of him, out of fear, but also out of happiness because he was alive and he also believed him. He hoped that his other self had lied about killing Germany too and right now it seemed to be another lie. The German dragged Italy inside and shut the door behind him. The entire thing sounded like the mirror trick, but...Italy wouldn't lie to him. He seemed to trust him too much to even do that.

Italy was usually open about things, when it came to their friendship and he wouldn't dare to risk it. Germany began to wonder if what Italy said was true or not. Judging by his voice...It sounded genuine...He even seemed afraid. Germany had noted that he had been slightly trembling and attempting to break down his door. Whoever the man was...He couldn't have been human. It's difficult to hurt a nation...Unless another nation harmed one another or had taken part. That was a possibility, but there were many possibilities. Germany decided that once he had cleaned Italy's wounds and he had got some rest...He would ask for the rest of the story.


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

**- Thanks for reading and Reviewing!-***_Still having Writer's block, so I apologize if the chapter is bad! I tried!*_

**(Let's see what Luciano's up to...Heres chapter 7~ Enjoy!)**

Luciano was staring at his reflection in the mirror and he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed at all the fools and even those Italian idiots. One was a spineless coward and weak and the other was agressive, but still weak. Well...He didn't have to worry about either one anymore. He had the mirror in his possession and now he could complete the task. He turned over the mirror and saw the strange writing on the back. The one the spineless coward had read to bring him here. He smiled and said two words that's all he needed to bring them here.

"Ara...Na..."

The mirror began to shake and Luciano set it on the floor waiting for the opposites to appear. The Figures began to step out of the mirror, one at a time. They all looked confused and displeased, like he had been when he first arrived.

"What the hell?" Allen said glancing around, with bat in hand.

"Excuse me, Lad where are we?" Oliver asked.

"That doesn't matter." Luciano replied.

"Like hell it matters." Matt said coldly, casting a glare at Luciano, who returned the look.

"Wait...How many of you came through?" Luciano said noticing that only the three had stepped out.

"Only three lad." Oliver said, staring at the mirror on the ground.

"Three...You have got to be kidding me..."

Why had the mirror only brought three of them? He looked at them again and got mixed expressions. Oliver seemed content with entire situation; Allen and Matt were glaring at each other. Allen seemed to be threatening Matt with his bat and Matt held his hockey stick in a defensive position with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Are you...Sure it...Was only three..?" Luciano asked again, just to make sure.

"Dude, He told you...There was only three. Are you deaf?"

Luciano sighed and just shook his head. Some army this would turn out to be. If you want something done right...You should just do it yourself.

"Could one of you grab the damn mirror?" Luciano was annoyed because the army he had pictured seemed to be a bunch of fools.

"This mirror?" Matt asked, holding it up.

"No dumbass. He meant a different mirror." Allen replied sarcastically.

"No swearing!" Oliver told the two, but they ignored him.

"...Who's the real dumbass here dumbass." Matt said coldly, going off topic. He was eager to start a fight.

"I believe it's you Dumbass."

"You wanna repeat that...?" Matt said raising his hockey stick.

"Hell yeah. I'll even spell it out for ya."

"Boys, There's no need to quarrel." Oliver said trying to stop them from breaking out into a full blown battle.

"Spell it out I dare ya...If you got the guts eh?"

"D-U-M-B-A-S-S" Allen said with a smile.

"JUST HAND ME THE DAMN MIRROR!" Luciano shouted angrily at the two.

They didn't listen to him...Nope not one bit.

Matt struck Allen first on the head with his hockey stick and that only pissed him off.

"IT'S ON DUMBASS!" Allen growled.

"I'd like to see you try dumbass." Matt said and struck him again.

Allen struck him on the side of the face with a bat and a nail dug into his cheek. Matt dropped the mirror and it got a small hairline crack.

"How does it feel?" Allen said with a grin.

"Fucking Fantastic." Matt replied and hit him hard with the hockey stick once again.

Luciano just stood there listening to their constant bickering and sighed once again. He gathered their reflections and this is what he gets...A group of idiots. This is just perfect..Just perfect. Oliver crouched down and picked up the mirror, while the two were swinging away at each other. He walked over to the annoyed Luciano and handed him the mirror.

"Here"

"What's wrong with those two?" He asked, motioning to Allen and Matt, who were trying to beat the shit out of each other.

"They don't get along...Well."

This was just great...It was Fantastic. His original plan for killing off the others was shattered in front of him by two idiots beating the shit out of each other. The only one that seemed sane was the man with the weird...Outfit.

"What are their names...?" Luciano asked trying to get his mind off the two idiots, duking it out in front of him.

"The one with spiked bat is Allen and The other one Is Matt. I am Oliver."

"FUCK YOU!" Allen screamed his face bloody and bruised.

"FUCK YOU TOO! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" Matt yelled back.

"Is there any way to stop this...?" Luciano asked, hoping that there was some way to stop this stupid scene.

"Not sure, either they tire themselves out or they get bored." Oliver said with a shrug.

"..."

Luciano stared at the mirror and noticed the hairline crack. They were worst than the fools back at the world meeting. Soon the mirror would be broken by the end of the day, if they stayed around.

"Ara...Na..." He said trying to at least bring a reflection that would be worth it.

The mirror didn't shake and Luciano's blood began to boil.

"ARA...NA!"

The mirror still didn't react.

Those bastards broke the mirror! Great...Just great...Could this day get any better?

"STOP FIGHTING BASTARDS!" Luciano shouted at the idiots.

"Why should we?" Allen asked still glaring at Matt.

"Because if you don't...Then I will unleash hell and kick both of your asses.." Luciano threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Allen challenged.

Luciano took out his knife and pointed it at Allen.

"I'd be happy to."

He meant that honestly..The fools had broken the mirror, even if it was just a small crack. He could only summon those three and everything seemed to be going downhill. Luciano was tempted to get rid of them right here and now and just kill off the rest.

"Now..Now. Calm down..." Oliver said, getting between the two.

"Now. Why did you call us?" Oliver said turning his attention to Luciano, while Allen continued to cast evil looks at Luciano.

"...The reason I had called you here was to help me get rid of a pest problem."

"We ain't charity." Allen replied coldly.

"Hell yeah." Matt agreed for once with Allen.

"Stop with the swears!" Oliver ordered, casting a glare and Allen and Matt.

He turned back to Luciano with a smile on his face, "Continue lad."

"...As I was saying. I brought you here to get rid of your 'weak' selves. In return...You will also gain their 'authority' over the world."

"So...The world becomes ours and we do whatever the fuck we want?" Allen asked, liking the idea of the world being exactly the way he wanted it to be.

"Exactly." Luciano said.

"Heh...I'll consider it if you drop the knife."

"I'll consider...if you drop the bat."

"Knife first." Allen said grinning.

"I wasn't born yesterday Bastard. Drop it." Luciano motioned to the floor with his knife.

"You first."

"How about both of you dumbasses just drop it." Matt suggested cleaning the blood off his hockey stick.

"Uno..."Luciano began.

"Two..."Allen continued.

"Tre!"

They both dropped their weapons and casted evil glares at each other.

"...Didn't expect it to be that easy.." Luciano mumbled.

"Now what?" Allen said with his arms crossed, his eyes remaining on his fallen bat, ready to pick it up at any time.

"All we need to do is kill off those fools...But don't worry they are weak, so it will be an easy task."

"This bullshit plan of yours is full proof?" Matt asked, smearing the blood on his hand onto his pants.

"Si, It is...As long as you show no mercy its full-proof...So what do you say? Team?" Luciano asked, with a devilish smile.

"Sounds like a good plan." Oliver said with a smile.

"Eh...It's an ok plan, but as long as I get to kill some bitches then I'm good." Matt replied with a devilish grin, picturing the chaos already.

All that was left was Allen who was reaching for his bat already. Luciano saw this and immediately grabbed his knife off the floor.

"Well..? Looks like you're the only one that hasn't voted..Are you with the group or against it..Choose wisely."

"I was with since the start." Allen said picking up the bat.

"It seems we all agree...Let's begin marking targets for each one of you."

"Who died and made you captain?" Allen asked .

"Allen, if this plan doesn't work you owe me 10 bucks." Matt said coldly.

"What the hell!? Why do I owe you money!?"

"Pain and suffering charges...Or I could kick your ass again for it."

"...Mother fucker." Allen muttered.

After all this he would kick Matt's ass.

"Lad...Who's the targets?" Oliver asked eager to start killing.

"I decided to pair you up with your look alikes...There's 2 options here. You can kill your 'weak' self and take their place and slowly kill them off." Luciano said recalling having to take the place of a weak coward.

He dreaded having to do that again.

"What's the 2nd?" Oliver asked, he was curious to know.

"The 2nd is...We go and full out kill the bastards." Luciano said, enjoying the thought of it. Their blood covering the land and their bodies being drained of warmth until they were as cold as stone.

"I vote 2nd." Oliver said happily.

"2nd." Allen said raising his bat in the air.

"Kill the bitches." Matt replied.

Luciano was pleased that he had finally got them to cooperate. Now they could actually get somewhere. It seemed that everyone had voted to go with the last plan. But they would have to get prepared..Because to kill them off all at once..They all needed to be in the same location. The only place Luciano could think of was the meeting place.

"If we go with that plan...We may have to wait till tomorrow because they all will gather in the morning." Luciano said recalling Germany's stupid schedules that he was forced to listen to.

"Damn...I really wanted to bash some heads in." Allen said, sounding disappointed.

"Eh. I can wait..." Matt said, not giving a care.

"Aw...That's too bad, but this gives me time to bake some special treats..."

Allen, Matt and Luciano looked at the smiling fool.

"Your weapon is food?" Allen asked, it had to be a joke.

"Well. It's usually knives, but it can also be treats."

"What...The...Fuck." Matt said and that spoke for everyone.

They were all thinking the same exact thing.

"What? Cupcakes are good with cyanide, I assure you."

"...So you poison food and kill people with it?" Luciano asked, the idea sounded odd. It was quicker to slash one's neck rather than let them eat a poison that might take hours to take effect.

"Yep!"

There was a brief silence for a moment.

"...Never mind that. Go do what you wish for the moment and take these with you." Luciano said fishing small photos out of his pocket and handing them each one.

"Who's this fatass?" Allen asked pointing to America's picture.

"Your 'weak' self."

"This will be easy; he'll have a heart attack before I get to him."

Matt looked at his photo and had a look of disgust on his face.

"Looks like a goody-two shoes. This will be too fuckin easy." He said crumpling up the picture of Canada.

"Ooh..He seems rather grumpy. Maybe a cupcake would put a nice smile on his face." Oliver said looking at the picture of a ticked off England.

"I have already taken care of two, so I will be heading for a new target in the morning. The target's name is Germany. Once I get rid of him then the rest should be easy."

"So we kill these motherfuckers and we get to rule the world our way?" Allen asked, making sure that's what he had said early, so there wouldn't be any trouble later on.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Luciano said staring at his reflection on the knife.

"Hell. You don't need to repeat yourself, just know that if this is a trick...Then I will personally kick your ass." Allen threatened.

"Noted, now...Go where you wish, and prepare for what's to come."

The group had disbanded and Oliver had run off to go get supplies for his poisoned treats. Allen and Matt decided to settle differences out of Luciano's sight. So far it was coming together perfectly..He was so close. He could already picture their blood and tears.


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmare

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**-Sorry took awhile on this one..Curse writer block! Anyways sorry if it's bad. (Here's Chapter 8!)

After a few hours Germany had finally managed to clean up the Italian's wounds. It was quite difficult because every time the alcohol touched the wounds, he would flail and scream in pain. It took holding him down and a lot of patience to finally clean the wounds. Now Italy was sound asleep and Germany was sitting in a chair by his bedside with a book in hand. He was waiting for Italy to wake up, so he could question him about the man. The wound told part of the story...It defiantly wasn't a wound from a human. It was difficult to harm them unless a nation did it...Then that's an entirely different story.

Italy hadn't given him much detail about the man...Besides the fact that he looks like Italy and wanted Germany dead. Germany kept stealing glances at the Italian, who was sleeping peacefully underneath the covers, and then he would return to his book. Germany had remained awake until the morning light came...Making sure that Italy was ok each passing hour. He had been asleep for a long time.

- _Italy's Dream-_

_The sun was bright and the fields were full of flowers of many colors. Animals roamed freely and Italy sat in the field of flowers making flower crowns__. _

_"Ve~ There we go~" Italy said happily, putting the crown on a nearby bunny, who just twitched it's nose and hopped away._

_Italy smiled as he watched it hop away with the crown on its head. The wind began to pick up a little and a flower crown that Italy had set beside him got blown away by the wind._

_"Oh no!" Italy shouted as the crown flew._

_The crown had flown pretty far away and landed near a field full of wilted grass. Strange, Italy hadn't seen that before, but he wasn't worried about it. He ran out of the flower field and went to retrieve the crown. The sky began to get darker the closer he got to the strange field. The wind picked up even more and the animals ran away..The grass around him began to wilt with each step he took. Italy slowly made his way to the field and the air began to feel...Cold. _

_The sky was already dark and Italy shivered. _

_"It...Got cold...All of a sudden..." Italy said, shaking from the cold. _

_A figure in the distance had its back turned .Maybe that guy knew something. _

_" ..What's going on?" Italy asked._

_The figure had his arms crossed and kept his back turned away...Clutched in his right hand was the flower crown, but the flowers on the crown...Were dead. The colors were gone from their petals and they were now brown and wilted...Like all the life had been sucked away. _

_"What..?" Italy attempted to ask again. _

_"Italy..." The figure replied, the voice did sound very familiar to Italy._

_"Romano!? What are you doing here?" Italy asked, he was glad that his brother was here with him. _

_He hadn't seen him since the entire incident with the strange man._

_"..."_

_"Romano!? What's wrong...?" _

_Italy took a few steps towards Romano and Romano gritted his teeth._

_"Stay away." He warned._

_"Ve? Why..?" Italy asked_

_His brother seemed to want him to stay away from him._

_"You...Don't want to see me..."_

_That wasn't true...Italy did want to see his Fratello...He had started to miss him too. Time had seemed to pass by quickly for them and Italy luckily got to see Romano each time their birthday came around. Romano had became busy with his nation, while Italy had been busy training to become strong._

_"That's not true! I...Really want to see you!" Italy admitted and he meant what he had said._

_Romano was shocked hearing those words. His brother had wanted to see him...? Too bad this was just a sad...Dream._

_"Happy birthday..." He said quietly, but he sounded...Sad?_

_"Oh! It's my birthday..? I must have forgotten! That means it's your birthday too! So~ happy birthday!" Italy said happily trying to cheer Romano up._

_"Italy...I...have to show you...something." _

_"What is it?"_

_"...Promise not to run away."  
>"Why would I-" Romano cut Italy off.<em>

_"Just promise." He replied, but he came off abit rude._

_Italy didn't pay any mind to it that was his brother's attitude at times._

_"Ve~ I pinky swear Romano!"_

_Romano unfolded his arms and slowly turned around to show Italy what he had been trying to hide. He dropped the wilted crown at his feet._

_"R-Romano!?" Italy stared at Romano in horror...Seeing blood dripping from a huge wound in his neck._

_"...Sorry Fratello..." He mumbled._

_"Your hurt! Come on lets-"  
>Romano cut him off once again.<em>

_"No...Italy..."_

_"Romano...Come on let's go back to Germany's and get you fixed up." Italy urged, grabbing Romano's hand._

_Romano withdrew his hand and Italy just stared at him in shock._

_"I...Can't..." _

_"Wh-what...Do ...you...Mean?" Italy managed, tears beginning to fill his eyes._

_"...I don't...Never mind." _

_Romano was going to tell Italy what had happened, but that would break Fratello's heart. ' Nations couldn't die easily...You won't die...' Romano kept repeating to himself to keep himself calm. It didn't work...He still felt angry and sad. Angry at himself for being an idiot and letting himself get injured by the bastard and sad because...of the scene playing in front of him now. Even if it was just a dream._

_"Please...? Tell...?" Italy begged, trying to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision._

_"..It's just a nightmare...Wake up and kill that bastard, who looks like you..." He said trying to change the topic._

_"W-will you...?" Italy tried to ask, but he ended up trailing off, luckily Romano knew what he was going to ask._

_"Heh, Fratello of course I will. Then we can have a birthday party and everyone can come...Even the potato bastard." He said, managing smile for Italy... Italy didn't know what had happened and He couldn't know either._

_He had a fragile heart and hearing the truth would shatter him completely. Romano kept repeating the same phrase in his head 'You won't die...' and he kept some hope because he had to be alive, because...He was a nation like Italy and Italy didn't need to know what the bastard had done._

_"Ve ~ with pasta presents and balloons?" Italy asked happily._

_"Whatever...You want." Romano replied keeping the sad smile._

_"Just...Wake up for me." Romano said waving to Italy, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he hid them from Italy. _

_His brother didn't need to see him cry._

_"Ok...Bye Fratello!" Italy said beginning to force himself to wake._

_"..Goodbye...Italy..."_

-Dream end-

Italy woke up and yawned. The dream seemed...Very realistic and it kind of made Italy wonder if it was real. Germany looked up from his book once he had heard Italy.

"Finally awake?" Germany asked.

"Si, captain!"

"Good. Now could you please explain more...about the man." Germany said, wishing to know more.

"Ask away captain." Italy replied,rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He stretched and threw aside the covers and Germany began with the questions.

"When did this happen..?"

"...I...don't know...I was...Asleep I think...I woke up in a field and tried to get back here." Italy said recalling the place he had woken up at.

Germany nodded and went onto the next question.

"Can you recall anything else?" Germany asked.

"...He wanted to replace me I think and...Kill you." He replied recalling the cold words along with the sharp knife.

"...I see. Do you know why?"

Italy shook his head and said "I...Don't know. He...Might have hated me...But he didn't seem to at first..."

"At first?" The German asked, he was curious because it sounded like he had been with him for awhile.

"..Well...He told me not to tell anyone...And...So...I didn't..." He said carefully choosing his words, so Germany wouldn't scold him.

"I see...Do-" Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of a phone.

"I'll be right back Italy." Germany said and stood up from the chair and set the novel down, he left the room to go get the phone.

Leaving Italy all alone...In the room.

The Italian got out of bed and followed Germany quietly down the hall. He didn't seem to notice him, he didn't even turn around. Germany walked right into the office, shutting the door behind him and..Italy became a little curious. 'Captain would be angry if I listened...' Italy thought, stepping away from the door, but then again..He could listen for a little while, it wouldn't hurt would it? He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

Germany picked up the phone that was on his desk and got a panicked reply.

"Germany!"

"Who is-?"

"It's the hero! And uh...We found uh...well you see..."

"You found...What?"

"Well..Spain asked me about a field that was near the world meeting place, so being the hero I am, I did some research and found out where the closest field was. Ha-ha...Google's a life saver. Anyways...We found a dead body!"

"Of..?" Germany asked curious to know.

"Oh yeah..I almost forgot. It's...Romano, but uh...He's not dead or at least...Spain said he isn't. The guy just started shouting stuff in Mexican and then kept telling me he wasn't dead."

"...Where are you now?"

"At the hospital with Spain...Why?"

"..I...Believe we need to call a meeting." Germany said.

"Dude, I'm fuckin busy! I can't-" America got cut off by the German, who tried to explain how urgent this was.

"We **NEED **to schedule one immediately...Right now!" Germany was serious and...Wasting more time wouldn't help anyone; someone seemed to be out to get nations.

'First...Italy being injured...Now Romano turns up in a field...What's next?' Germany thought and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, but when is it...?" America said, not sounding too thrilled about another meeting.

Besides it was too early in the morning and America missed out on some sleep because of Spain's phone call about Romano laying in the fields ,awhile after he had given him the directions off good ol' Google.

"Now. Call the Allies and tell them to come immediately. If you have to...Then tell them it's an emergency meeting."

"Dude-"

"This meeting can't be avoided...Call them immediately. Goodbye America."

"Wait! What the hell is goin-" Germany hung up the phone and set it back on his desk.

He sighed and stared at the phone. 'How am I going to explain this to Italy...?' He thought.

Italy still stood behind the door wondering what the conversation was about..What was the emergency meeting for? Italy felt guilty for being curious and listening in on Germany's conversation and listening in only made him want to ask questions. 'I could ask...He usually answers my questions' Italy thought. Italy gathered up the courage and knocked on the door.

"Captain!"

"Italy!?" The German sounded surprised, by the sudden knock.

'Had he been listening in?'Germany thought.

"Can...I come in..? I have to ask you something." Italy said, still feeling a little guilty for listening in.

"Come in Italy."

Italy opened the door and saw Germany sitting at his desk with a stern expression on his face. He must have gotten bad news...Or maybe it was the call.

"Germany...I was wondering what was the call about?" He said revealing that he had heard.

"..So you were listening in." Germany said sounding displeased.

Now he might have to tell Italy.

"Si, Sorry."

Germany sighed and said "its fine...You need to know."

That was the truth...It was his brother after all. He had a right to know this..But how would he react to it? No...He has to know. The Italian looked at him with a curious expression on his face. What did he need to say?

"Italy..." Germany began.

Italy kept his eyes on Germany, ready to hear the news.

"Romano...Is...Injured. " Germany couldn't find the correct word at the time, so he told him exactly how it was.

"I-Injured!?"

The Italian's eyes widened in shock as he recalled a part of the dream where Romano had revealed his wound to Italy. Maybe...It wasn't just a dream. He must...Have been trying to tell him. Italy heart sank as he thought this and tears began to form out of the corners of his eyes, as the pieces slowly connected. The words echoed through his mind_…"Romano is injured…"_ That's all he could think about...Even Germany's words wouldn't get to him now. That sentence had... struck right for his heart.

"Calm down...He's being taken care of-"

"I have to go!" Italy said not listening to Germany's attempt to calm him, even if Germany assured him.

It still wouldn't help.

"Wait! You have no clue where he is." Germany pointed out.

He was right...Italy would just be running around and it'd be pure luck if he found Romano. Italy began to tremble and tried to push aside the growing fear in his heart. The evil voice from that day...That said that he would hurt Germany still remained branded in his mind. It was something he couldn't forget, even thinking about the words brought fear. Germany took notice that he trembling and stood up from the desk.

"Italy are you feeling...Well?" He questioned.

Italy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I...Si, Captain. ~" He attempted to this say happily even though his heart was coated with swirling emotions.

There was a brief silence until Italy has finally spoken up.

"I...Want to see Romano..." Italy said, avoiding Germany's eyes and focusing on the door.

He had to see his brother and If Germany saw him crying then he might make him stay home. Then…He might never know if Romano was ok or not. All he had heard was "Romano is injured." And that was the trigger. The sentence that connected the pieces...Sometimes he wished that he never knew.

Germany sighed and gave into Italy's request. Italy was acting a bit off...After he had told him the news; he had nearly had a heart attack right there. Italy was frightened easily ,maybe it was just because of that? But then again..This was his brother that he had spoken of.

"Come on, and I'm driving."


	10. Chapter 9: Tears

-_**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**_ _Sorry, if some of the chapters take awhile..I blame school work load._ **(Anyways! Here's chapter 9, Enjoy!)**

America had done what Germany had asked and called the Allies. Some refused to come. 'Fuck you too.' He thought each time he disconnected the phone as yet another nation refused to come. It was a cruel thing to think, but America was ticked off. He scrolled down and dialed a number that hadn't been used in a long time. It probably had been collecting dust in the contact list. America clicked the contact and held the phone to his ear waiting for an answer.

"..What is it this time America?" Canada replied coldly, he wasn't a happy person in the morning that's for sure.

"Bro, Emergency meeting."

"Did you lose a bet...Again?" Canada asked, wondering how much cash America had betted.

"NO...I don't gamble...much. Anyways! I need you to come over, I'm serious as fuck."

"...What time?" Canada asked.

"Now and don't be late." America replied adding a serious tone to his voice.

"Alright...See you there." America heard rustling in the background with a faint 'who are you?'

"I'm Canada...Your owner" Canada said quietly and hung up the phone before America could say goodbye.

At least his brother actually listened and agreed to come unlike most of them. They thought America was up to his old tricks again, so they didn't believe him. If anyone else had called then they probably would have taken off running to the meeting. America scrolled through his contacts and clicked 'Britain (Iggy)'. The phone rang and England answered.

"What did you do now?" He asked.

"Why does everyone assume I did something!?"

"...You should ask yourself that." England replied.

"Whatever. Anyways, there's an emergency meeting right now! So, get your ass over here!"

There was a brief silence and then England answered.

"..Is this a joke?"

"NO! It isn't I swear upon the stars and stripes!" America added, to convince England that he meant it.

"Very well...Did the meeting place change or is it still the same?"

"It's the same, Hurry the fuck over there!" America shouted through the phone.

"Don't have to be so bloody loud...I'll be over there soon." England sighed and hung up the phone.

America had been disconnected and stood there recalling how many people were coming. Russia...had said he'd be there earlier, and Japan said something in Japanese (Which America took as a yes.) Germany was already going, Italy may follow him there, and England along with Canada were on board. That was only...6 people including himself. The rest of the nations took the hero's phone call as a joke just to annoy them. Besides it was too early for any meeting to take place. America stood by the door outside Romano's room waiting for the doctors to come out any minute and tell him the news so he could pass it on.

Sadly, Spain had gotten called by his boss earlier to take care of something. Spain tried to get his boss to hold off on whatever it was, but his boss wouldn't wait, so he asked the hero to keep him informed. Being the hero he was...Of course he would do it. This was one of the things you couldn't say no to...Why would you? Time passed slowly and America kept stealing glances at his phone. America had to do something! He couldn't just fuckin stand there all day. He scrolled through the contact list and hit the message Icon on Canada's contact and began to rapidly type a message.

'Hey bro, how are you?' He waited for awhile and after about 20 minutes before he got a reply.

'Tired, but good. What's wrong?' Canada replied.

'Nothin much...Found a dead body in a field.'

'...That's not considered much to you?' Canada replied, apparently his brother had found a dead body.

America rapidly texted back 'Well..It was Romano's body. But...He's a nation so he'll be fine right?'

Canada texted back, shocked at the news. '..America we may be nations, but we can still feel pain and we can still break bones too...Is he really dead?'

America stared at the text and quickly typed back before the Canadian assumed the worst.

'No. I don't think so.' America sent the text and immediately got a reply.

'...'

'Bro?' America typed the one word response.

'Sorry, I'm heading out right now. See you at the meeting.' Canada replied and turned off his phone.

'See ya there.' America replied, and then no more replies came after that, he was tempted to text England, but then again he wouldn't be in the best of moods. He looked through his the long list of nations of the list. Then it stopped on Russia, 'how did the commie's number get in here?' America clicked the contact and hit delete before putting the phone back in his pocket.

One of the doctors opened the door and looked around. He noticed America standing by the door.

"Are you his guardian?" The doctor asked.

Shit...What was he supposed to say? If he said no then he might not be allowed to see him and learn anything, but if he said yes then..Fuck it.

"I'm his...Close cousin." America lied.

The doctor looked at him and said "Where is his father?"

"Who?" America asked.

"I believe his name was Antonio."

America laughed a little on the inside...How could Spain pass off as his father? They didn't look alike...Wonder how he explained that one.

"Oh! He told me to wait here. So, how is he?"

"We did what we could and It's sad to say this, but..It may be awhile before he awakens." The doctor replied with a grim expression on his face.

"He's dead!?"

"No...I can say he is both lucky and not. He is in a coma, but some comas have been known to last for months, maybe even years." The doctor told America.

"Can...He wake up?"

"It's a possibility...It depends on how long it takes for his mind and body to recover."

"Oh..."

America had expected the doctor to actually have some good news, but a coma? Heck no...That wasn't good news. He could end up like those people who fall into comas and never wake up.

"Excuse me; I have to go see another patient. If you need anything call the number on the board."

"Thanks" America mumbled and the doctor left down the hall.

America walked right in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around the small, white room and saw Romano lying on a bed, a sheet covering him. Romano looked as white as the sheet that kept him warm. America stood right by his bedside and noticed he didn't have a breathing mask or anything on to help him breathe. Was that a good sign?

"Hey...Romano." America said, but Romano didn't move...He didn't even twitch.

It was kind of awkward talking to someone, who was asleep, but it was also sad. 'It must suck to be stuck in a coma.' America thought. The room had a small TV, so to get his mind focused on something else he turned it on. Nothing much was on...There was news channels, cartoons and some TV shows that were in foreign languages. America stopped on a cartoon about a man named superman and watched. Soon the cartoon ended and the door opened.

America turned his head to see the German.

"Hey, thought you were at the Emergency meeting." America said, still somewhat ticked about having to leave and attend it.

"Italy wanted to come." Germany replied.

Italy slipped past Germany, who was blocking the doorway and rushed to Romano's bedside.

"Ita-" America cut off Germany, before he could say anything else.

"Don't bro..." America warned glancing at Italy, who stared at Romano and began to cry.

"R-Romano..."

"Dude, its ok..." America trailed off because it wasn't fucking ok! It was the complete opposite.

Italy shook Romano and tried to wake him up, but he didn't react or even yell at him for waking him up. He didn't yell 'Bastard' or say anything...Nothing at all. Italy continued to shake him, hoping that he would wake up.  
>"...Romano...You said..." Italy trailed off and tears fell.<p>

Germany watched and walked to the bedside beside the Italian. America looked down and had a sad expression on his face. This was torture...It was pure torture.

"You...Said...I could have a party...With whatever I wanted..." He whispered, more tears falling.

"But...what I want more than all those things...Is for my brother...to wake up to enjoy it with me." He finished and continued to sob.

Germany patted his back and tried to assure him that it would be ok. Italy continued to cry, no matter what anyone said. Seeing his brother like this, hurt worst than any bullet wound or cruel word that had been said. This was a pain that couldn't be healed...He didn't want Romano to die...He wanted them to celebrate their birthday together. That's all he wanted...That was his one wish.

"...He's in a coma." America said sadly.

Germany nodded and the Italian didn't pay any attention, he was lost to the world around him. It didn't seem real...His brother couldn't be. This could be just a cruel nightmare and he would wake up...And go to the meeting...And see his brother waiting there with his arms crossed.

"Italy...He will wake...people that have fallen in comas have woken up before." Germany told him, leaving out the part where most hadn't.

Italy still continued to cry and America couldn't take it anymore.

"Germany."

"Yes, America?"

"Were fuckin nations right?" he replied coldly, but he didn't mean to.

"We are."

"Then how the fuck did this happen!?" America said motioning to Romano.

The room remained silent except for Italy sobs. America sighed and kept his mouth shut. He would probably end up making it worst.

Italy still couldn't believe what was happening...It couldn't be. His brother had told him that they could have a party with whatever he wanted...He wanted his brother to wake up. He'd give up the birthday all together just to hear his brother call him an 'idiot' or a 'bastard'. Italy's small frame shook and he couldn't stop the endless stream of tears. The thoughts of his brother disappearing were just too much to take. He couldn't picture his brother ever dying.

Why was this happening? Why did it have to happen? No one spoke and the room remained quiet...The only one crying was Italy. Germany wore a sad expression on his face along with America, who kept his head hung low.

Germany checked the clock hanging on the wall and said "We should get going...The meeting will be taking place. Come on Italy."

America walked over to the door along with Germany, but Italy didn't move.

"Italy...Come on." Germany motioned.

"...I'm not leaving."

"Dude...I know how it must feel, but we have to continue our duties. He will be ok because we're nations." America said trying to convince him.

Italy didn't reply.

"Italy, we have to go." Germany said.

He still didn't speak.

"Italy-"He was cut short by the Italians shout.

"I'm not going! I won't leave him alone!" He shouted at them.

"Italy...It won't be good for you to remain here alone." Germany said and started to walk towards Italy.

"Dude...Why can't we just let him-"

Germany held up his hand to silence the American.

"Go to the meeting now. I'll handle it."

America just nodded having an idea of what Germany was going to do. If it was up to him, he'd let Italy stay...But it wasn't up to him. America shut the door behind him and walked down the hall.

"Italy...We have to go."

"I don't want to! I want to stay with Romano!"

Italy was being stubborn and usually he'd listen to Germany, but in this case..He refused him completely.

"Ita-"  
>"I won't go!" He refused and focused on Romano who was still asleep.<p>

"Sorry Italy..." Germany said quietly and rushed over to the Italian and hoisted him over his shoulders.

"Let me go! I want to stay! LET ME GO!" He demanded and tried to hit Germany, but his punches didn't faze Germany at all.

Germany didn't say anything and walked over to the door and opened it.

"LET GO! I CANT LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE LET ME STAY!" He pleaded through tears, but Germany took him out of the room despite the pleas.

Italy continued to struggle and tried to get out Germany's grasp, so he could run back to his brother's room, but no matter what he did...Germany wouldn't let go.

"LET GO! I HAVE TO STAY!" Italy continued and they got a few stares from nurses in the halls, but Germany ignored the stares.

They exited the building, and Italy still continued to shout and beg to go back. Germany wouldn't let him because Italy needed to get away from the sight...Or it could be worst for him.


	11. Chapter 10: Dream

_**-Thanks for reading and reviewing!**__ Sorry for it being kind of short...(_**Here's chapter 10...Enjoy!)**

_Romano sat in the field of wilted grass alone holding the flower crown in his hands. Looking at it reminded him of Italy. He had told him that he could have anything he wanted for his birthday before he left...But what he didn't know was that he was asleep. Romano had wanted to tell him right then and there until he realized that...It would probably break his heart to know. He tried to attempt a smile for Italy even through the sadness he was feeling in his heart. _

_The crown was clutched tightly in his hands and they crunched in his grasp. The flowers on the crown were dead...The beautiful colors from them were gone. Even if it was dead...He still held it close. The sky remained dark and Romano felt like everything was beginning to seem hopeless. Italy had left only awhile ago, but it felt like hours...Was it hours or minutes that had passed? Romano couldn't even tell how long it had been. All he knew was that he couldn't wake up no matter what he tried. _

_He continued to repeat the same phrase over and over...'you won't die...' It didn't bring much hope,if he had woken up then that probably would have helped. Romano remembered hearing some strange voices even though he was alone. It seemed like the world itself had been speaking to him using familiar people's voices. He had heard Spain's voice and Spain seemed to be in denial about...His death apparently. Ever since he had heard those words he had been afraid of the worst happening. _

_That's why he kept repeating the same, hopeless phrase over and over...Refusing to believe it. He was alive...He had seen Italy. They had spoken here about the birthday party and he was going to wake up to celebrate it. No matter what it took. Romano looked at the dark sky and sighed. It was kind of depressing sitting in a field of wilted grass alone. He thought of the other voices he had heard. One sounded like Italy's. He was begging for his brother to wake up to celebrate the party with him. _

_That voice seemed to be the one that reached the best. Then after time had cruelly passed, he had heard his brother's shouts and pleas after a few voices had their say. He gritted his teeth recalling the bastards that made his brother shout like that...He was probably crying by now. He swore that when he woke up, he'd send the bastards running. It was easier said than done...And sitting there his anger just stirred in his heart along with other emotions that settled. His brother had wanted to stay...He didn't want to leave him alone. _

'_Italy wanted to stay...' He thought as tears that had been suppressed earlier began to make their way down his cheeks. He wanted to wake up so badly...But no matter what he did or how much he screamed nothing would happen. Romano would remain in the dark world all alone. Without the voices...He felt lonely. They seemed to be the only thing that told him that he was still alive. Just hearing them confirmed it. Hearing his brother's voice also confirmed that the bastard hadn't gotten his hands on him. Sitting there in the wilted field, Romano began to regret the things he had said to his brother previously. _

_If he did die...Or pass on soon then Italy would only have cruel words to remember him by. The thought of it was sad. Time continued to pass cruelly by and it was driving Romano mad. He wasn't sure how much of it he could take...It was like torture._

_The sky didn't even change...It remained dark. No matter what...Even thinking about a sunny sky didn't change it. Every little thing there drove him mad...Even the never ending silence. _

"_LET ME WAKE UP!" He screamed once again and nothing responded._

"_WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP!?" He shouted._

_More tears fell and he continued to scream._

"_LET ME WAKE UP DAMN IT!" _

_Nothing happened...Just like his other attempts. It seemed like he wouldn't get to wake up after all and he was tempted to give in, but the crown that remained in his grasp reminded him that he had to._

"_WAKE UP!" He shouted at himself and bit his arm in a desperate attempt to force himself awake, but he didn't feel any pain and there was no mark from the bite._

_He tried tearing at his skin...But nothing worked. The only wound that would remain was the one on his neck. _

"_Dam-"he struggled to speak a little and wondered why. _

_He didn't have any trouble earlier...What was going on._

"_Da-"He attempted again, but his voice wouldn't cooperate._

_A new voice spoke, but he didn't recognize it all._

"_Sir?" It asked._

"_What..." He managed regaining his voice._

"_I could have sworn I heard something...Must be the long hours." The female's voice replied._

'_What the hell?' Romano thought._

_Maybe the girl had heard him or someone else...Romano wasn't sure and continued to look up at the sad sky that wouldn't shed any light. The voice was gone now and it had barely spoken unlike the other voices. He longed to hear a familiar voice that would provide some comfort in this living hell. All he could do here was think about all his mistakes and recall the past. The past had been good and bad at times..But it usually turned out ok in the end. _

_Romano hated to recall the past especially here...The only memory that annoyed him so far was recalling how he had fallen. Those cruel words and the eyes full of amusement. He even recalled the pain that radiated through his back once the knife had been swung down. Then came even more pain as his own blood began to flow out of his body. The knife was ripped out of his back and then the bastard aimed right for his neck, which hurt the worst._

_The world had disappeared after that and he found himself here all alone. That's how it had started...Maybe this was karma for not being strong enough to stop the bastard. The flowers on the crown were still dead and most of them had fallen off or been crushed by his fingers. Romano continued to look at the sad world that he forced to suffer in and continued...to try and wake himself up._


	12. Chapter 11: Traffic

**-Thanks for reading and Reviewing.** -Sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter is terrible! _*still having writers block...Need to find some way to get rid of it because I really want to continue this!* _(Anyways here's Chapter 11!)

Italy remained quiet during the drive. He didn't speak even attempt to speak to Germany. The smile that he used to wear was gone from his face and was replaced with a solemn look. The two didn't speak to each other during the drive and Germany knew why Italy had become quiet. It was because he had used force and dragged him out of the room, while he screamed to go back. Germany had ignored his pleas completely and soon..Italy stopped begging and has remained quiet ever since.

"Italy..." Germany said, trying to get a word out of the Italian, but Italy didn't even look at him.

"Italy, I apologize for...Earlier." Germany tried.

Italy remained quiet, lost in his own world...All he wanted was his brother to wake up. He had wanted to remain by his side until he woke up, but Germany didn't let him. Why didn't he let him stay with his brother?

"Italy?" Germany asked.

It was pointless he might as well be talking to a brick wall. Italy kept his eyes focused on the blurry scenery outside the clear window.

"It was for your own good." Germany said and that seemed to act as a trigger, because Italy immediately looked at him, his face changed to an expression of anger like his brother Romano had.

"My own good!?" He replied coldly.

Germany's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't ever heard the Italian reply in such a tone.

"How was it for my own good!? I left Fratello...He's all alone now..."

Germany sighed.

"I'm sorry Italy."

"...It's ok...Captain." Italy replied sadly.

He couldn't be mad at Germany...He only had himself to blame. He had said the words that brought the strange man to the world. He had let himself be fooled by the man's false kindness and words. Now they were all suffering for it...Even his brother had gotten hurt.

"It's all my fault..." Italy whispered.

"Nein, It isn't Italy." Germany replied, turning the steering wheel.

"Si...It is Germany...I shouldn't have let him trick me..."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know at the time." Germany said trying to convince Italy not to push all the blame on himself.

"I could've stopped it from happening though..." Italy muttered.

"Italy. Blaming yourself won't do anything...Right now we can try to stop him for your bruder."

Italy didn't respond and looked out the window, recalling how his brother looked in the hospital bed. He looked cold...He looked dead already. Romano didn't wake up... Not even when he shook him. Was he dead already..?

"Italy?"

Italy leaned his head on the cool, window and closed his eyes.

"Italy...Are you feeling..?"

"Ve...Just taking a siesta."

Germany nodded and turned the steering wheel again and the car stopped at a red light. Italy tried to fall asleep. Maybe if he did then he would see his brother again. The dream he had earlier about his brother had been nice. They talked and everything seemed ok, until Italy found out the meaning behind his brother's wound in the dream. Then he had seen him lying in the bed looking white as a sheet. The light changed to green and Germany sped off, down the street. Soon the sounds of the engine and passing cars faded as Italy drifted off to sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Italy found himself back in the wilted field and the sky looked dark, like it had been earlier. He looked around for his brother and spotted him lying on the grass with the wilted flower crown in hand. He was crying and the crown was clutched tightly in his grasp. Italy ran towards his brother and screamed._

_"FRATELLO!"  
>Romano got up and turned his head to see Italy running towards him. He stood up and couldn't believe his eyes. Italy was here!?<em>

_"Romano!" Italy called him again._

_"Italy!" Romano shouted with a slight smile forming on his face._

_He wasn't alone right now because his brother was there. Italy rammed into Romano and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Romano didn't try to shove him off and returned the hug._

_"Fratello... is that you really you?" Romano asked._

_"Si! It's me." Italy said happily._

_"Are you hurt?" Romano asked out of the blue._

_Italy let go of Romano and looked at him, wondering why he would ask._

_"...Why would I be hurt?"_

_"Because I heard those bastards." he growled even thinking or speaking of them made him want to shove his foot right up their asses._

_"You heard!? But you were asleep?" _

_Italy didn't understand, how he heard them if he was asleep?_

_"..I may be asleep, but I'm not deaf."_

_"Oh...Fratello, I have a question." Italy said changing the topic._

_"Go right ahead...Don't have anything else to do in this hell anyways."_

_"Can you wake up for me please..? I really want to talk to you." Italy replied, sadness was revealed in his voice._

_"...Italy I wish I could." Romano replied sadly, he had wanted to wake up...But he had tried earlier and nothing worked. _

_He couldn't hurt himself here...Nor could he feel any pain. He could only suffer through this mental hell. Romano had wanted to wake up...If He could have then he would have done it earlier._

_"What do you mean..?" Italy asked, afraid of the answer._

_"I've tried...I can't. Whatever I do, I can't leave here."_

_"Let me help you!" Italy offered._

_"Fratello, you can-"  
>Italy grabbed his hand and said "Come on Romano. Countdown from Ten...It usually wakes me up." <em>

_Italy was hoping that this would work, so that he would finally wake up. Italy hoped he could...If he couldn't then that meant...he was already dead or...Very close to being dead. 'Please don't let Fratello be dead..." He silently pleaded._

_"..Are you sure this works?" Romano asked, if it actually did work he'd be grateful._

_"Si! It...Worked for me and It might work for you too!" Italy said happily. _

_He wanted his brother to wake up. If he didn't this smile and happy voice he used here for his brother, would disappear along with his brother's life. He knew that if Romano died then part of him would also be broken and dead. It wouldn't be the same...It wouldn't._

_Italy pushed the thoughts aside and kept smiling at his brother._

_"Are you ready?" Italy asked._

_"Si...Start already."_

_"Ok! I'll start...Dieci."_

_"Nove." Romano said, following the pattern._

_"Remember to blink if you have to! Otto!"_

_"Wait now I have to blink...? Sette."_

_"Si! I will do it too. Sei!" _

_"...cinque." Romano replied and began to blink a couple of times._

_Italy did as well and continued to count._

_"Quattro..."  
>"Tre."<em>

_"Due.."_

_"I hope this works...Uno." Romano finished and the world before Italy disappeared._

_-Dream end-_

Italy woke up and quickly looked around. He saw Germany with an impatient look on his face and Italy looked out the window to see traffic, which wasn't a nice sight to see. He recalled most of the dream and he continued to hope that his brother woke up too...He seemed sad, when Italy had found him. It wasn't fun to be alone. Italy wouldn't know what to do if he ever ended up alone..He'd probably cry like his brother had.

"You're awake?" Germany asked.

"Si, Captain...Um...What's going on?

"Traffic." Germany replied, not sounding too happy about it.

"Oh...We could walk to the meeting." Italy suggested.

"Nein, I'm not leaving the car here."

"I could go for you, if you-"

Germany cut him off.

"Nein, for all I know you could go off course and return to the hospital."

Italy hadn't thought of that before...But it kind of seemed like a good idea. 'Captain would get mad at me though...' Italy thought, dismissing the idea. He wanted to see his brother, but there was a slim chance that Germany would let him go back. Italy waved at someone, who was stuck in the traffic too. He didn't return the wave..The man looked like Germany did right now..Ticked off.

-Translation:

**Italy and Romano were doing a countdown so..Here's what they said,along with a few other translations.**

*One=Uno* Fratello=Brother/sibling. Nein=No

*Two=Due* Si=Yes Bruder=Brother

*Three=Tres *

*Four=Quattro*

*Five=Cinque*

*Six=Sei*

*Seven=Sette*

*Eight=Otto*

*Nine=Nove*

*Ten=Dieci*

-What is siesta?

-An afternoon rest or nap.


	13. Chapter 12: The emergency meeting

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing****!** _(Heh...Italy and Germany are stuck in traffic. Well ...back to our hero!)_ Anyways here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

America walked through the double doors to be greeted by England, who was sipping tea. England looked at America and noted the solemn expression on his face.

"I see you were serious..."

America didn't say anything and took a seat right beside him. He laid his head on the table and wrapped his arms around his head.

"America?" England asked raising an eyebrow at America's strange behavior.

America didn't say a word, which was very unusual indeed. He just remained silent and pretended not to hear the English man...If he had heard him then he was ignoring him at the moment.

England took another sip from the teacup and set it back on the table.

"America. What's the matter?" England asked.

"..Nothing Fuck off." America growled.

"Well, that's the last time I attempt to help you." England muttered.

The room remained silent and England continued to wait for the others, taking small sips from the warm tea. America remained quiet for quite some time and after awhile he finally broke the silence.

"England..."

"What?"

"We are...Nations right?" America asked, still keeping his head down.

"Last time I checked, we still are...Why do you ask?"  
>This was a very strange question indeed.<p>

"Because, if we are nations then we can't die right? We are invincible right?"

England sighed and set the cup down.

"America, we are nations...But we can die. Not from natural causes like normal people can, but from country issues, like the economy and so on. As for being invincible...It'd be nice, but we aren't."

America sighed and lifted up his head.

"I feel sorry for Italy then..."

"Why do you feel sorry?"

England was curious because America seemed to be upset about another nation's problems? it was something else, like...They ran out of burgers at McDonalds' or he had a bad day.

"Cause, we aren't invincible and I'm no doctor, but horror movies say that once your neck has a hole in it, you're a goner."

"No wonder your IQ is shrinking." England said, with a small laugh.

It was funny how he tried to apply horror movie logic to real life. Some logic from the movies were true, but other could be exaggerated.

"Not funny! It's true. Japan's horror movies usually have someone, who's stabbed in the gut or impaled through the neck and they die quick!"

"Honestly...Watching those movies and trying to apply them to real life once again?"

"It could happen! Anyways..Sorry for telling you to fuck off..." America said, but the apology was quiet, like his brother's voice.

England still heard it, no matter how quiet he tried to be.

"What's the true reason?" England asked, not believing he felt this sorry for one nation.

It usually took more than that to get America this depressed.

"...I hate to see people hurt...Reminds me of things." America replied, a sad look in his eyes.

England gave an understanding nod, he had seen that look before..But that was quite some time ago. America had gotten what he had wanted back then and he became his own nation, but everything had its price. All the nations knew that if you wanted something bad enough you had to sacrifice. America understood that once...Everything was done and etched into stone.

The doors to the meeting room opened and Japan walked in, looking tired. He shut the doors behind him and looked at them.

"Ohayō." He said and took the seat across from England.

"That's three...How many did you call America?"

"Well..Most of them thought it was a joke. So..."

America looked at his fingers and counted.

"That's six including me."

"..Such a low number." Japan commented.

"Indeed, but the other's may arrive for the other meeting scheduled later this morning."

"Aw come on! We have to sit through this meeting and now we have to sit through another!" America complained.

"You know it has to be done. Besides...We can fill them in on the details of the Emergency meeting, when they arrive later." England replied.

America groaned and Japan let out a small yawn. They sat there in silence and America kept messing with England. He shoved him out of the chair, when he seemed to let his guard down and America laughed.

"What the hell America!?" England growled.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" America said with a bright smile on his face.

Japan watched the two and could tell that the atmosphere was getting a bit tense because of England's anger towards the American. The door opened, but no one stepped through...America's laughter died and England even forgot about his anger and stared at the open door.

"Japan...Didn't you close that?" England asked.

"Hai, I'm sure I did."

"Dude...There's a fuckin ghost or something! England you're going to die first!" America shouted in a panicked voice.

"I would not die first! I think the only one that's dying here is you...And by you I mean your brain...You arse."

"My brain is ok! Now go distract it!" He said pointing to the door.

Canada had taken his seat next to America and was watching them panic about an unknown ghost.

"Hey...Guys?" He tried, but America kept panicking and England kept telling him to calm down or he'd kill more brain cells, If he had any left.

"Um...Guys there isn't a ghost..." Canada tried again.

"Ok then I'll be the hero and sacrifice myself! Remember me fondly, for I shall live on forever known as the hero that saved you all from a ghost!"

"...You'll live on alright...The only memories we will have is recalling how stupid you were."

"That...Hurts." America said sounding like he just had been slapped.

"GUYS!" Canada shouted and that seemed to get their attention.

"Oh..Hello..You are?" England asked.

"C-canada."

"Yo bro! When'd you get here?" America asked.

"...I've been here."

"Dude, you're like a ninja."

"I don't try to-" Canada said, but he got cut off by the American.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

England sighed, but America ignored it.

"Why don't we take a break?"

"Someone has to be present to make sure that-"

England got interrupted by America.

"Thanks for volunteering England! Come on guys!" America said, getting up from his chair and motioning to the opened door.

No one followed or even made an attempt to move from their seat.

"Suit yourself." America said and walked out the door only to be greeted by an annoyed German with Italian in tow.

"You were trying to leave?" Germany asked.

Italy stood next to Germany; he didn't look at America...At all. He didn't look at Germany either; his eyes remained focused on the floor.

"Just taking a break."

"Nein, Get back in the room..The meeting will begin shortly." Germany said directing America back into the room.

"Welcome back." England said with a small smile.

"Shut up."

Italy remained silent and followed Germany into the room. Everyone stared at the Italian, who kept his head down. They took their seats and Germany quickly glanced at Italy, then focused his attention to the other nations.

"America...How many people were gathered for the meeting?"

"Only six."

"Is anyone else supposed to arrive?" Germany asked.

"...Yeah, Russia."

"Isn't that...Seven then if you included yourself?"

"...Wait, hold on." America said and counted everyone in the room again.

"I think so..Must have forgotten to count Canadia."

Canada sighed, but he expected it.

"We will wait until-"

"I'm here." Russia said standing in the doorway.

"Welcome, Russia...Now take any seat available and we may begin."

Russia walked over to a free seat, far away from everyone else and smiled with pipe in hand.

"Dude...Why did you bring a pipe?" America asked, out of curiosity.

"I like carrying it around with me." Russia answered and stared at the pipe.

"Can we begin the meeting, instead of worrying why everyone carries certain weapons?" England asked.

"Well, I carry a pistol because-" England cut him off with a glare and America remained quiet.

"Now, let us begin..First order of business is..A certain incident that may concern us all." Germany announced. Everyone paid attention even America..America knew some of the details, but not much.

"A murderer of nations is on the loose. Not much is known, except for the fact that it attacked Italy along with his Bruder."

Italy kept his eyes glued to the floor, with a sad look on his face. Even Germany mentioning his brother made him sad.

"Something has to be done about it, before other nations are attack as well. Italy...Would you like to share anything?" Germany asked.

"Well...He looks like me..." Italy replied, not even daring to look at their faces.

They probably didn't believe him like Germany hadn't until...Romano's body was found.

"Wait, you mean you have another twin?" America asked.

Italy shook his head.

"Perhaps he's a triplet?"

England threw the idea out there.

"No." Italy replied.

"Someone who looks like you is killing others?" Japan asked.

"Si."

"Sounds strange to me." Russia said.

"It can be common for people to have similar facial features." Japan pointed out.

"I suppose so..." England said, looking over at Canada and America.

"We need to address this situation immediately. When the others show up for the next meeting today, we shall inform them of this."

"So we have to wait 3 hours!?" America asked.

"Ja."

"Can we leave at least for a break?"

"Nein." Germany replied to America's question.

America groaned and everyone waited patiently... (Well everyone except America), for the others to show up.

-Translation-

Nein=No

Ja=Yes

Si=yes

Ohayō = Good morning

Hai=Yes


	14. Chapter 13: Awaken

**-Thanks for the Reviewing,Reading,etc.! **_~ (Sorry if it's not that good and may be..Awhile before I post the next chapter..Not sure, it depends on work load, etc.) _Anyways...Let's check up on a certain someone. Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy~

_The countdown had been finished and Romano recalled falling out of the dream world...It had disappeared with the false, dreary scenery that had driven him insane. - _

He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above him. He didn't like it all. Hospitals weren't a nice place to be. Veneziano had helped him and brought him out of that hell. He was grateful for that much, but he wasn't pleased with the location he awoke to see. The lights were blinding and Romano blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the harsh light.

He tried to sit up, but his body didn't want to. He felt weak and his body felt like lead...Even the sheet on him felt heavy. White bandages were wrapped, so tight around his neck it felt like he was being choked. His WWll uniform that he was wearing was clean, like he had never bled at all.

"Bastard..." Romano swore under his breath, recalling the pain of the knife being driven through his neck.

Romano kept trying to get his body to sit up, but ended up annoyed. He forced his disobedient body to roll off the bed, which was more difficult than he had thought. It took quite awhile before he hit the floor bringing the sheet with him.

"Damn...it." He muttered, his head aching from the fall.

Romano continued to attempt to move his body, but it didn't work and his heartbeat quickened. What if he was stuck like this? What if he couldn't save Veneziano before the bastard had gotten his hands on him? Romano gritted his teeth at the thought of the bastard hurting his Fratello. He heard the door open and a shout, from a familiar person.

"Dios mío!" Spain shouted and rushed over to Romano.

Spain shook him lightly and Romano was ticked off. One, because he was being seen as a weakling and two, because his body wasn't listening to him.

"Bastard. I don't need help." Romano growled.

"Romano! Your ok?" Spain asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"La América and I found you in the field...You looked pretty bad." Spain said sadly.

"I'm fine, where's Veneziano?" Romano asked, more concerned about his own brother than himself at the moment.

"..I don't know." Spain replied.

"Useless bastard." Romano murmured.

"¿Qué?"

"Nothing." Romano sighed and tried to force himself to stand, which took a lot of effort.

His limbs trembled and Spain kept trying to assist, but Romano wouldn't let him.

"Don't help me!" He growled at Spain's attempts to help him.

He had to do it himself without any help from anybody. Romano finally managed to stand, but he had to hold onto the bedside to balance himself.

"Told you...I didn't need any help."

"Si, you were right." Spain said with a smile.

"Good, now take me to Veneziano." Romano ordered.

"..Mi tomate, I'm sorry but you can't leave."

"Don't call me that. I can leave...The door is right over there."

"No, you have to rest. You have a neck injury...Your very lucky you survived." Spain said, pointing at his neck.

"The doctors said it struck about here. You have to rest." Spain added.

"I'm tired of resting! I'll leave by myself since you seem to be on those bastards's side."

"No Romano...You aren't leaving."

"I can leave if I want to! I have to see Veneziano." He said angrily.

Spain was really pissing him off. He kept trying to keep him from leaving, when Romano had the intention to leave and find his brother. Romano let go of the side of the bed and forced himself to walk, he was a little unbalanced, but he was determined. Spain grabbed him by the shoulders and shook his head.

"Romano, you have to rest." Spain told him, but Romano didn't listen.

"..Let go of me bastard!" Romano said attempting to get out of Spain's grip.

He was fueled by anger and Spain deserved every bit of it.

"No Romano." Spain shook his head and began to force Romano back towards the hospital bed.

" are getting really annoying...You guys did the same to Veneziano and that pisses me off..." He growled.

Spain stopped trying to force him back to the hospital bed and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Spain asked, he had no clue what he meant.

"..Nothing bastard."

Romano got out of the tomato's bastard grip and hit away the arm that attempted to grab him again.

He tried to run, but it was harder than walking itself. He wasn't as fast as before, but it was good enough to get away from Spain.

"Roman-"

Romano made it out of the room and slammed the door in Spain's face.

"Annoying bastards...Always trying to stop me for no reason." Romano muttered angrily.

He made his way down the hall, avoiding the nurses and the busy doctors. They didn't pay him much mind and he struggled along the way. He kept falling over or stumbling into a nearby wall, but he continued to force himself to continue on. He finally made it outside into the parking lot and Spain was on his tail.

"Romano come back!" Spain shouted.

Romano ignored him and continued to walk out of the parking lot, every muscle in his body ached and even his neck felt sore. Spain caught up to him and tackled him onto the asphalt.

"BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME!" Romano screamed and threw punches.

"No! You have to go back and rest."

"..Your all bastards...All I wanted to do was see Veneziano and everyone tries to prevent that..."

"Romano..?"

"Potato bastard makes him busier than usual...And I became busy too..." He said lowering his voice.

Spain felt sorry for Romano and realized that's why he refused to rest. He seemed to be set on seeing his brother. Spain got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"What do you want now..? I'm not going back." Romano said with his arms crossed.

"I don't want anything from you Romano. If you really want to see then Veneziano then I'll drive you there." Spain said with a slight smile.

"Fine. But don't expect me to repay the favor."

"I wasn't expecting that. Come on." Spain said and they walked through the parking lot.

"I don't see it anywhere..." Spain said looking at all the cars.

'The idiot lost his own car...' Romano thought as Spain looked for his car through the rows of over fifty other cars. A dull pain began in his head and increased as they continued to look for Spain's vehicle.

"What bastard forgets where he parks his own car?" Romano asked.

"Don't worry I didn't forget. Let's check row los cuatro." Spain said pointing to a white sign with a red four on it.

Romano didn't say anything and just followed him, the pain continued to increase and he held his throbbing head. Spain didn't notice because he was too focused on finding a red vehicle. 'Damn it...Hurts...' Romano thought and even thinking hurt him. The world began to sway a little as the throbbing continued; his balance became affected. He nearly stumbled into a van because of it.

"I found it!" Spain shouted, but he sounded distant.

Romano tried to walk straight, but that seemed impossible. He couldn't focus on anything because of the spinning world around him. 'D-damnit...Make it stop.' He thought, but the spinning didn't cease. He tried to close his eyes to make the dizziness and spinning go away, but that didn't help. The world around him continued to spin until he had hit the asphalt.

"ROMANO!" Spain screamed once Romano had fallen. He unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side. He ran over to Romano, who remained still on the concrete. Spain lightly shook him, but got no reply from him.

"Romano...Are you ok?" Spain asked.

He got a groan in return for asking.

Spain picked him up off the asphalt and carried him to the car. He set him in the passenger seat and pulled the seat back. Romano was already drifting back and forth from reality and the world of dreams. Everything Spain said sounded like he was far away. Romano tried to force himself to stay awake, but it seemed like he was beginning to black out already. His eyes wouldn't even open, just like earlier...His body wasn't doing what he wanted it to do.

Spain shut the passenger side door and went over to the driver's side to start up the car. It roared to life and Spain hopped in the car and backed up slowly before taking off from the parking lot.

_*Thanks for reading and here are the translations! I was using Google translate so, let's see how that works.*_**Don't depend on logic too much in some of the chapters…It's kind of thrown out the window.* Onto the next chapterrrr AWAAYYY~Ve *Next chapter will be posted soon***

**-Translations-**

*Dios mío =Oh my god*

*la América=America*

*¿Qué? =What?*

*mi tomate= My tomato*

*Si=Yes*

*los cuatro=four*


	15. Chapter 14: Change of Plans

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!~** (_Let's see what the 2p gang is up to..)_ Here's chapter 14! Enjoy~

Luciano had sharpened his new set of knives and was going to get to use them on a very lucky German. The others had left and Luciano let them, while he left to Germany's place, knowing his schedule he'd still be asleep. It would be too easy. It was so easy after all to kill someone, but Italy seemed to survive the last encounter. Maybe the idiots were stronger than he had assumed. Luciano also thought of a possibility that they couldn't be killed, but he wouldn't let such thoughts stop him.

He wouldn't stop until he had got what he wanted. He would kill them as many times as needed, just to complete the task. Luciano scanned the German's yard and smiled, the fool wouldn't know what hit him. He'd probably think he was still Veneziano and drop his guard completely. So far, he had assumed that he was the weak Italian that he had known all along. He was wrong...And he was blind. But that's ok; it benefitted him in the end. Now if only that mirror could get repaired then maybe he could have more than three mirror images helping him.

Luciano walked up to the front door and tested it. Strangely, it had been left unlocked. 'What a dumbass' Luciano thought with a small grin. He opened the door and it was completely quiet. It couldn't be this easy could it? Maybe today was his lucky day. Without the German getting in his way it'd make things easier. The rest of the nations at the world meeting seemed weak enough to handle. Besides if any of them proved to be strong, he always liked a challenge.

Luciano walked quietly down the hall, imagining how to kill the German. He may fight back unlike the weaklings, so he had to be prepared for that. It also meant to get him down, he'd have to hit all the vital points and make sure he was completely dead. A lot of blood would be shed...It'd make a nice scene for anyone, who actually found the body. Luciano stood outside Germany's room and slowly opened the door expecting to see Germany lying in bed asleep, but he didn't see that. Instead he saw the bed was empty and the sheets were on the floor.

"Shit" He swore.

That could only mean one of the two. Either he switched the schedule on Luciano or already knew that he was an imposter. This wouldn't do at all. Not at all. 'Looks like it's time to gather the gang and get the party started early before the German bastard gets any bright ideas' Luciano thought. He stormed out of the house with knives in hand; displeased that he couldn't coat them in the German's blood. He also wasn't pleased that his target wasn't where he had expected it to be.

They always seem to put up a fight before he can kill them...The nations could run, but he'd find them and dye them in their own blood. He could picture it all he wanted to, but seeing it really happen would be a more pleasant sight, maybe even better than what his mind conjured up. The current task had changed since Germany wasn't at the present location he had thought. There are various places he could be..But also the meeting would start soon, judging by the time.

Germany tried to be punctual, so he may attend the meeting early. That would give him the chance to end the target and maybe some others that stood in his way. Luciano walked away from the German's house, it was a cruel reminder that his target was still alive. He didn't like the thought of it.

'Looks like I have to gather those idiots now.' Luciano thought as he walked to the meeting place, which was near a bus sign. Oliver had suggested it and Matt and Allen had only agreed to the location, so they could ditch and go duke it out somewhere. Luciano didn't care where the hell they were supposed to meet, he had wanted to get the task done and then have one less nation to deal with. But no..Germany had left to go who knows where and that pissed Luciano off. He stood near the sign and saw the strawberry blonde sitting near the sign with a plate of cupcakes.

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Luciano asked Oliver.

Oliver shrugged and offered a cupcake.

"..I don't have time for this shit." He growled.

"No cussing." Oliver said with a small smile.

"Fuck you, because I won't stop no matter how many times you say that." Luciano replied.

"If you stopped cussing, then maybe I'd tell you where they went." Oliver said setting the cupcake back on the plate.

"Bas-Just tell me."

Oliver gave a small laugh and that only made Luciano's blood boil...How'd he get stuck with these idiots? Of all the mirror images that could have possibly conjured it had to be them. Oliver seemed to have something against cussing, which would soon be annoying if he kept saying 'No cussing' and if he said it one more time...There would be hell. Luciano didn't care if he was an asset to the team; he could take over with 2 mirror images anyways. He'd keep him around...If he didn't prove to be too annoying.

"Since, you tried. I'll tell you this...They went out to the forest after getting some things."

"...I guess I should be thanking you." Luciano said.

"Are you going to?" Oliver asked.

"No, but consider that the closest thing to it. Come on let's get those bastards."

Oliver stood up with his plate of cupcakes and followed Luciano.

"By the way...Where the hell did those come from?" Luciano said pointing at the strange pink and blue cupcakes.

"Bakery. ~"

"And why do you need them..?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Oliver replied with an innocent smile.

Luciano didn't ask further about the odd cupcakes. They walked through the streets and Oliver kept trying to convince him to try a cupcake.

"Try one. ~"

"For the last Goddamn time...NO!" Luciano shouted.

"..That was a bit harsh..."

"Does it look like I give a fuck!? You see this?" He said showing his sharpened knife.

Oliver stared at the silver knife in his hand.

"This is what will go in your head if you continue to annoy me." He growled.

"Do you understand!?"

"...Very well." Oliver replied, staring down at his plate of cupcakes.

After wandering around for hours, with a sad Oliver following behind him, he finally found the two finishing up a fight.

"Give up?" Matt asked, wiping blood off his lip.

"Hell no!" Allen growled.

"Hello lads!" Oliver waved at them.

The two turned to see a ticked off Luciano and a happy Oliver with a plate of cupcakes.

"..Is it time already?" Allen asked and wiped some blood off his face.

"Change of plans. We leave now." Luciano replied in a harsh tone.

He was still pissed off about not being able to kill the German.

"Good. I need someone stronger than...Allen to fight." Matt said with a smirk.

"Heh. Keep it up and I'll bash your skull in." Allen threatened.

"Stop fighting and let's go." Luciano ordered.

"Excuse me." Oliver said grabbing Luciano by his sleeve.

"What the hell do you want...?"

"I just wanted to ask a simple question. If we go through with this...Then how will we win exactly?" Oliver asked.

That was a good question indeed and Luciano gave a slight smile at the question.

"Simple...Have any of you ever heard the phrase 'Only the strongest will survive?'" Luciano asked.

"Hell yeah, I have." Allen replied, while Matt was wiping blood off his hockey stick.

"It applies now. We are stronger than those bastards. I've seen them...They are simple targets to get rid of. You just have to be willing to eliminate them."

"I'm willing." Oliver said with a smile.

"Same." Matt replied.

"Yeah." Allen said glaring at Matt.

"Good. I had an idea to bring more of the mirror opposites to this world, but...The mirror is damaged."

"We aren't fuckin fairies that can magically solve everything." Matt replied coldly.

"It'd be nice if we had some..." Oliver trailed off.

"There's no such thing as Fairies." Allen told Oliver.

Luciano sighed...What had he started? This was a conversation about the mirror images, but now it was turning into a talk about fairies.

"I need one of you bastards to repair the mirror. Which means someone will stay behind and join the others at the meeting once the repairs are done."

They all looked at each other and Oliver raised his free hand, while the other held tightly onto the plate.

"I could do it. It may take some time to-"

"I don't care how long it takes. Just fix it." Luciano said.

"Where is it?" Oliver asked.

"I hid it...But I will show you the location."

"Oh ok, but since I can't go...Could you please deliver these to them?" Oliver handed the plate to Luciano and he just stared at the cupcakes.

"Why the hell do we need these?" Luciano asked, waiting for a good reason.

"You won't be disappointed. Just give it to them as a nice treat~" He replied with the same innocent grin.

"Fine...I better not be disappointed or what we spoke of earlier...Will happen." Luciano told him, taking out one of his knives and sticking it into a cupcake to show what he meant.

"Quit talkin and let's go kill those mofo's" Allen said, he was tired of waiting.

"One swift hit to the head...Then the neck...Maybe break some bones..." Matt muttered to himself.

"Fine. Oliver...You have your job and don't screw it up...Or else..." Luciano pulled out his set of knives and stared at his reflection with a cruel smile.

Allen held his bat tight in hand and Matt pulled a pair of shades out of his pocket.

"It's time to finally end this little game."


	16. Chapter 15: The fun begins

**-Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~ **I appreciate it and here is chapter 15! *sorry if it's terrible* Enjoy!

"Are they here yet?" America asked.

"Nein..." Germany replied once again.

The American continued to ask if they were here yet, but the answer remained the same. They should have been here by now, but no one else walked through the door.

"America, you may have to call them up again." Germany said and rubbed his temples.

All of this seemed to be a complete mess. It could get out of hands soon if they don't figure out how to take care of it as nations.

"Fine." America said, pulling out his phone and dialing the first nation he saw on the contact list. He pressed the phone to his ear and walked out of the meeting room.

"Italy, how are you feeling?" Germany asked once the American had left.

"I'm ok." Italy said, managing a smile, but..He wasn't happy. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering off. He kept recalling the dream he had recently and wondered if Romano woke up. It would be nice if he did...Maybe they could still do something for their birthday.' If he woke up...'Italy tried to push away these sad thoughts, but they wouldn't leave. Italy wanted to know if his brother was ok. If he wasn't...Then Italy wouldn't know what he'd do then.

Germany then turned his attention to the other members at the table.

"Japan."  
>"Hai?"<p>

"The statement you made earlier about similar facial features...Could you elaborate on that?"

"Hai, For example some people may have the same nose or eyebrows...Or a rounded face. They could look similar to the person you may know, but when you get a closer look, you can notice the differences usually."

"I see..." Germany said looking at Italy.

'So...He has the same facial features as Italy.' Germany thought. That would explain why he had told him that a man that looked like him wanted Germany dead. Germany was still skeptical about the entire thing...But part of him believed the Italian. Italy wouldn't lie and he seemed scared...Genuinely afraid. Now all he had to do was inform the other nations of the incident in case this man came after them as well.

"I'm not fuckin kidding!" America shouted angrily through the phone.

Another nation had hung up...They still thought it was some joke. Maybe he wasn't explaining it well enough...or the call earlier had left them ticked off. He threw the phone on the ground out of anger and stormed back into the meeting room. Japan could tell that he was steaming mad and he remained quiet...The other's seemed to be able to tell the same.

"What happened?" England asked as America took his seat.

"Those fuckers thought it was a joke again." America replied.

"Theres nothing we can do about it. We must take care of this matter personally." Germany said.

"America-san...Would you like to step out for a moment?"

"I guess..." America shrugged.  
>"Someone must be with him in case he tries to leave." Germany stated.<p>

"Why doesn't anyone trust me!?"

No one answered and America stood up out of his chair.

"You need a-"

Canada cut him off and stood as well.

"I'll go too." He said.

America walked out of the room and Canada followed close behind. The doors slammed shut and England sighed.

"..Honestly he doesn't know."

"After all the pranks he pulled...I thought he would have figured it out." Germany said.

"Maybe he needs a pipe to the head, Da?" Russia suggested.

Italy stared at the doors and sighed. He wanted to leave to go back to the hospital to see his Fratello, but Germany didn't seem to want anyone to leave. Italy knew that he should have offered to go, but he was beaten to the punch.

"Canada..?" America asked, as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"You...Trust me right?"

"I trust you America." Canada replied.

"Then why don't the others trust me?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the story...The boy who cried wolf?"

"Yeah...What does a book have to do with it?" America asked.

"Well...You did say there was an 'Emergency meeting' on a few occasions, but they turned out to be a joke or something to annoy everyone." Canada said, looking back.

"But that was in the past!"

"Some of us hold grudges America. We're all different."

"Do you hold grudges?" America asked and suddenly the Canadian's attitude changed.

"...I-I don't want to talk about it..." Canada replied quietly, directing his eyes to the floor.

"..Canada?" America asked looking at his brother, he looked like he was about to cry.

"N-nothing. Let's just take a quick walk and head back ok?" Canada said pushing old thoughts aside.

"As long as it involves leaving this place, I'll go anywhere."

"How about a salad bar?" Canada joked, knowing his brother rather have burgers than any type of vegetable.

"Ok..Anywhere, but the places I hate."

America ran down the hall with Canada close behind and opened the double doors.

"Freedom!" America shouted happily, raising his hands to the sky with a smile on his face.

"You really hate meetings don't you?"

"Yep. They are pretty boring when Germany is the one speaking."

"..I might have to agree with you on that one." Canada said quietly, so his brother didn't hear.

"Let's go bro!" America said grabbing his brother's arm and turned to run, but something caught his eye.

"Hey...Who are those guys?" He said pointing at a man holding a spiked bat, who was chatting to two other guys. One of them was holding a plate of oddly colored cupcakes.

"I don't know...Never seen them around here." Canada replied, looking over at the strange men.

The one holding the cupcakes pointed at them and the other two turned around with a small smirk on their face.

"I think they know us." America said.

"Hey...That one looks like Italy?"

The one that looked like Italy threw the cupcakes aside and gave a few hand signals to the other two.

"But Italy is-" America was interrupted as he saw the group rushing towards them.

America got a tighter grip on his brother's arm and dragged him along as they ran back inside the meeting building.

"SHIT!" America swore as he slammed the doors shut.

"Why are we running?" Canada asked.

"Are you serious!? Those guys are creepy as fuck!"

"America...They are humans. They can't kill us." Canada explained.

"...Oh right. I Forget... Sometimes." America said.

Canada spotted the man with the bat, preparing to swing at the glass doors.

"Amer-" Canada was cut short as the glass doors were easily smashed by the man's bat.

Pieces of glass flew everywhere and the person responsible flashed them a cruel smile. Canada and America took a few steps back away from the glass shards.

"Canada...Go get the others..." America said, his hands tightening into fists.

"You'll be outnumbered, if I do." Canada pointed out.

"Do you doubt the hero?"  
>"..."<p>

"Good, now go get the backup bro. I'll take care of em."

Allen opened the doors and the others stepped in.

"This is too easy..." Allen said looking at his look- alike target.

"Go bro!" America shouted to Canada and Allen swung his bat, but America easily dodged.

"I don't think you'll be getting anyone."Luciano said looking at Canada.

Canada took off running and Luciano just grinned. They really were pathetic.

"Matt, would you like that one?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?" He replied with a grin and pursued after the Canadian.

"BRO, NO!" America shouted and gritted his teeth.

He swung at Allen, but didn't expect his fist to connect with the sharp end of the nails when Allen attempted to defend himself. Blood trickled off his knuckles and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Two versus one...It's unfair, but I never played fair." Luciano said pulling out his knives, ready to assist Allen in the task of eliminating his look-alike.

America's eyes were full of hatred for the two and he was ready to take them down no matter what. The hero was going to get rid of these guys no matter what.


	17. Chapter 16: Brawl

**-I am very sorry if it's terrible, still struggling with writer's block..Sorry for the long wait!**_** Thanks for reading and reviewing, here's chapter 16!-**_

"What's that sound?" England asked hearing the loud thuds and shouts.

Italy's eyes went wide as he heard Canada scream and everyone in the room froze.

"Something's happening." Japan said and stood up from his chair.

Germany held up his hand and signaled for Japan to sit back down.

"Nein, I will take care of it."

"No..." Italy whispered and shook his head.

"Italy-kun-"

Japan was cut off by the panicked Italian.

"Germany you can't go out there!"

"...Why not?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow at the Italian's odd behavior.

"I-I..Have a bad feeling..." He admitted.

"Italy we cannot go off of feelings. I will take care of the matter personally and we will continue this meeting." Germany stated, his voice remained stern and everyone watched him stand up from his chair.

"Please don't go!" The Italian begged and rushed to Germany's side.

He grabbed his arm and tried to stop him from leaving.

"Italy let go!" Germany commanded.

"No!" The Italian refused.

"This is an order!" Germany said, his voice rising.

"I-I...I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to get hurt like me..."

"Hurt?" England asked.

"...Si." Italy replied.

" Italy-kun ,What are you talking about?"

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples with his free hand, the Italian still had a tight grip on his arm and his feet were firmly planted onto the floor. He had no intention of letting go of Germany. Italy didn't respond to Japan and tightened his grip on Germany's arm.

"Italy..." Germany began, but the Italian shook his head not even daring to look into his eyes.

He knew what he'd see...Germany would be angry at him and he probably would yell at him for this. Italy didn't care if Germany would be mad. He didn't want any of them to get hurt and the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him...That opening the door wouldn't be a good idea.

There was another loud thump followed with a scream and a small laugh.

"That's it..I'll take care of this." England said, he was sick of hearing the screams of pain.

He was going to do something about it this instant.

"No don't!" Italy shouted at him, but England paid him no mind.

He got out of his chair and approached the door. England swung the door open and rushed outside to see the scene displayed before him. Canada was pressed against the wall..He had almost made it to the meeting room, but Matt had got a hold of him. Matt's hands were closed around the nation's neck and they both were covered in a small amount of blood.

"E-England..."

Matt tightened his grip on the nation's neck and Canada continued to struggle and England let out a sigh.

"Honestly...I have no clue who you people are...But I must ask you to stop this."

Matt dropped Canada immediately after he said this and turned to face England.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He growled.

"Must I repeat? I said that I have no clue who you are, but I must ask you to stop this."

"Repeat it again...I fuckin dare ya." Matt said, and now his attention was focused more on England than the nation he had been strangling.

Canada used the time to catch his breath and let out a small cough. At least he was alive.

"Do you know who the fuck I am..?" Matt asked, he dared the man to say something stupid.

"...No need for such language. Honestly, I have no idea who you are." England replied and that only made Matt's anger grow.

"Do you know who the fuck that is?"

Matt pointed at the nation, who was rubbing his neck that now had red marks where his hands had been.

"...I don't."

Matt let out a laugh and he shoved aside his priority of killing his innocent self. Now his new priority was killing the man, who dared to forget the nation.

"Don't worry..I will make you fuckin remember..Even if I have to pound it into your damn head."

Canada watched Matt smile evilly with hockey stick in hand and honestly he was confused. One minute the man had tried to stop his breath completely and the next minute he wanted to beat the crap out of England for forgetting him? Canada shoved the thought aside and directed his attention to Allen and America who were duking it out. Luciano had lost interest in the fight because Allen seemed to be handling the useless nation. He had planned to assist, but Allen seemed to have everything under control.

"You bastard." Allen growled looking at the cracked bat, while America just grinned.

" Nice bat you got there. It was no match for the-" As America attempted to gloat; a fist connected with his jaw and made him see stars for a brief moment.

"What's going on!?" Germany shouted, he had finally made it out of the meeting room, dragging the pleading Italian along.

"G-Germany!"

"Italy let go this instant! This is an order! You do not disobey your captain!", Germany sounded like he was scolding the Italian, for not listening to his commands.

Italy let go of the German and stepped back feeling somewhat guilty for not listening earlier. He just didn't want his friends to get hurt...But it seemed like it was too late for that. The man had already brought some of his friends it seemed. The man's friends wanted to hurt Italy's friends. Italy couldn't stand the thought of something happening to them. Suddenly,Russia then ran out of the meeting room with pipe in hand and a small smile on his face.

"Let me take care of it ,Da?" He said with a smile and got in-between America and Allen's fight.

"Commie bastard! What the hell are you-" America stopped himself once the man's iron pipe had connected with Allen's face, leaving him somewhat dazed.

"You owe me America." Russia said, his cruel smile remaining.

"I don't owe you anything." America replied coldly.

Luciano stood there watching the scenes play on and on. Germany and Italy were watching the fights. England fought Matt and tried to avoid the hockey stick, while Canada forced himself into the brawl to help England. Allen was fighting off Russia and America it seemed. He glanced back at the scared Italian and their eyes met. Luciano grinned and decided that this would be an excellent time to end his target. Him and Germany both would be dead soon.

Everyone was too distracted with their own battles to notice Luciano walking towards Germany and Italy. Italy shrank in fear and hid behind the German.

"Stay back." Germany warned Luciano, but the man kept walking towards the two.

"I will repeat only once...Stay back!"

Luciano held out his knives and glared at the two.

"Hello, Italy...Why couldn't you be a good boy and remain dead?" He asked.

Italy didn't answer and remained hidden behind Germany. He had to help...But what could he do? The man was stronger than him and Italy was afraid. He was afraid of what was going to happen to his friends and he was also afraid of Luciano.

Germany pulled out a small handgun and loaded it. He aimed at Luciano, who stopped and held up the silver knives, ready to throw them at any time.

"Do you really want to do that..?"

"I will do what is needed." Germany replied, keeping the gun aimed at the man.

Luciano saw the Italian trembling and just smiled at the sight.

"Remember what I told you...It will come true and you can't save the bastard. You're so weak."

Italy stopped trembling and recalled the words. He didn't want Germany to die...he didn't want any of his friends to. Italy took in the scene around him. The screams of pain and the nations brutally beating each other until the other bled. None of them seemed to show a hint of mercy. Canada got hit hard by the hockey stick and was flung against a nearby wall.

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for ya!" Matt shouted to the Canadian.

England rushed at Matt and attempted to get the hockey stick out of his grasp. Italy looked to America, who was teaming up with the Russian. All his friends were fighting...and all he was doing was being a coward like always. He was always weak and right now he was hiding behind Germany while the others fought without fear.

"Going to stand there all day or are you going to take the shot?" Luciano asked, looking at Germany trying to figure out a perfect vital point to aim for.

"I will only fire if I need to.." Germany said, watching the man's movements closely..He was ready to pull the trigger anytime.

It was like a standoff..The other was waiting for one to make a move, before making a move themselves. Italy stopped trembling and looked at Germany. He had a stern expression on his face and his eyes remained focused on Luciano. Luciano on the other hand wore a grin and had already decided to make the first move. He threw the knife at Germany's abdomen and the bullet nicked Luciano's arm as he had attempted to dodge it.

"Damn it." He muttered, staring at the small wound that bled through the uniform's sleeve.

The knife stuck into Germany's abdomen and he dropped the gun as blood dripped onto the floor. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as more blood flowed out of the wound. He fell to his knees as the pain radiated through his abdomen like wildfire.

"Germany!" The Italian screamed, horrified to see the red liquid soaking through his uniform.

It brought back terrible memories. It reminded him of how Luciano had hurt him once he had used the mirror..Italy had been tricked. Also, Romano had been injured too because of him. It was all his fault. Italy continued to blame himself for this because now his friends were hurt…Now Germany was hurt. All of this was his fault and he had to fix it. Italy couldn't stand to see his friends hurt.

"I'll live." Germany replied, looking at the knife stuck in his abdomen. It was stuck pretty deep and pulling it out might have been a risk that he couldn't afford.

"Game over." Luciano said staring at the two.

Italy looked at him then to the handgun that Germany had dropped. He quickly scrambled for the gun and held it tightly in his grasp as Luciano attempted to throw another knife. Luciano laughed at the fool, he was trembling as he held the gun.

"Italy…run." Germany ordered.

"B-but..I can't leave you."

"You must. This is an order."

Italy shook his head and stood in front of Germany to defend him, which was a huge shock to Germany.

"I-Italy!? What do you think you're doing!?"

"...Sorry Captain, but...I have to protect my friends." Italy replied, casting a glare at Luciano.

The man just laughed at him.

"I'd like to see you-"

The Italian rushed at him and tackled Luciano to the ground. They struggled on the floor until Italy was on top of him with the gun pressed against Luciano's temple with a cold look in his eyes. Luciano held the knife in his right hand tight and shoved the Italian off.

"Foolish attempt. Now you will suffer for your actions." Luciano grabbed the Italian by his hair and Italy yelped in pain, with gun still in hand.

He was trembling and so was the small gun that remained in his grasp...All that courage had suddenly disappeared in an instant.

"Get away from him!" Germany yelled, managing to stand on his own two feet.

"Or what…As you can see…" Luciano said gesturing around to the battered nations, fighting around them.

"I have won. You have lost...And everyone will soon be dead." Luciano grinned at Germany, he looked angry at the moment.

Germany took a few steps forward and Luciano pointed a knife at the Italian he had in his grasp.

"Step forward and this little guy will die. Don't worry…I'll make sure he's dead this time, I won't make any mistakes."

Luciano looked at Italy and his eyes were full of tears. Italy was afraid..He couldn't even help them. Luciano was just too strong for him.

"You're so pathetic."

Luciano glanced at the Italian and his eyes trained on the gun in his hand.

"Give me that." He demanded and Germany suddenly had an he could just get his hands on the gun, then maybe he could take down the man without Italy being harmed.

Italy refused to hand over the weapon and he tightened his grip on it like his life depended on it.

"Italy! Throw it over here!" Germany ordered.

Italy didn't hesitate and threw over the handgun, but Luciano didn't have any hesitations either. Once the Italian had thrown the gun, a knife had been immediately jammed into his back. Germany caught the gun as Italy screamed from pain and he reacted quickly as well. Germany aimed the gun and took his shot, but unfortunately for him Italy was the shield for the bullet. Luciano had yanked him up by his hair and used him to protect himself in the process.

It hit him right in the abdomen and he screamed from both of the injuries, blood pouring out onto the floor. Italy's uniform was drenched in blood and it leaked through the blue fabric. His screams were lost in the chaos..Everyone else was busy with their own problems. Italy continued to scream and each scream sent chills down Germany's spine as he suffered. Italy eventually went limp and Luciano let go of his grip on the Italian and let him fall to the floor with a soft thud.

"You shouldn't have done that." Luciano said with a smile and threw another knife and Germany immediately dodged the knife, ignoring the pains coursing through his body.

He rushed at Luciano and pistol whipped him across the face, which dazed him for a moment. Germany didn't waste a second, preparing the gun for another shot, while he was dazed from the hit. Germany didn't focus on aim this time. He was hoping to at least hit the man. Germany pulled the trigger quickly and the bullet pierced his skin...He had hit him in the shoulder. Luciano clutched the wound as blood stained his fingers. His heart raced and he quickly glanced around, while the pain was coursing through his body.

Matt had just finished off England and Canada, they were out cold lying against the wall, bleeding. America and Russia were still fighting Allen, but Matt soon joined in to assist. They seemed to hardly stand much of a chance.

"I always get what I want even if I die. It's too late for all of you." Luciano said looking at the German.

Germany stared at the man with, cold emotionless eyes.

"Most likely he's dead because of your shot. Thanks for the assist." He said with a cruel grin, through the pain.

Germany grabbed the man by his shirt and was about to fire, when suddenly a high pitched voice made everyone freeze and turn their attention to the doors.

"I fixed it!~"


	18. Chapter 17: Drive

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing *Been busy lately..I'm still continuing this don't worry and sorry if it's short.. still having writers block..Anyways here's Chapter 17!~**

-_He was back in the dream world, but the scenery had changed. Instead of it being the fields he was in the halls of the world meeting place. Why would he be there? Romano glanced around through the empty halls and saw Italy sitting against the wall, his head covered by his arms. He was crying silently and his body trembled._

"_Veneziano?" _

_Italy lifted up his head and looked at his brother with a sad expression on his face, tears continued to fall._

"_R-Romano…" Italy sniffled and wiped away the tears._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I-I…" Italy trailed off and continued to sob._

"_Fratello…What happened?" Romano asked, showing concern for his brother's sad state._

"_..I'm weak." Italy admitted._

"_Who the hell told you that?"_

"…"_  
>"Tell me the bastard who said that to you and I'll kick their ass." <em>

_Italy shook his head._

"_I..Think I'm weak…I-I couldn't st-stop him.." _

_Romano's eyes widened and he assumed the worst immediately. The man must have went after Italy and…killed him. Maybe that's why they both were here._

"_HE KILLED YOU!?" Romano shouted._

_Italy flinched and looked at the ground, he didn't know if he was or not. All he recalled was being held by his hair and then suddenly Germany shot him. It hurt so bad...And then... everything turned black._

"_Did he kill you or not!?" Romano demanded Italy to answer his question._

_He had to know if Italy had been killed or not._

"…_I don't know. All I remember is Germany shooting me and-" _

_Romano stopped him right there as his face twisted in anger._

"_I never trusted the Potato bastard and now he goes and shoots you…There will be hell." Romano growled._

"_I don't think it was Germany's fault! He was trying to protect me!" Italy defended._

_Italy knew that Germany wouldn't purposely hurt him because they were best friends and friends didn't hurt other friends on purpose._

"_That bastard…" Romano muttered under his breath._

_He would get revenge on the bastard for shooting Veneziano. For all he knew, it could have been done purposely._

"_R-Romano…"_

"_What?" _

"…_Am I dead?" Italy asked._

_Romano stared at him for awhile. He had no idea how to answer. It should have been the other way around, Romano should have been asking him that...Not Italy._

"_I'm not sure, but if that bastard hurt you and you are dead…Then I'll send him to hell." Romano swore._

_Italy glanced around and recognized the halls that they were standing in. They had been all fighting here...Because it was his fault. If only he never found that mirror then everyone would have been ok. All he could think about were the' ifs'. He couldn't change what had already happened no matter how much he wanted to...That was the sad truth. No one could ever turn back the clock to rewrite their mistakes, once it happened… because then it had already become etched in stone._

_Italy continued to cry and his brother watched. He didn't know why Italy was crying..He had assumed that it was Germany's fault or the man, but it actually wasn't. Italy was upset because it was his fault for all of this. He had blamed himself for all of it and it only seemed to be getting worst. Italy couldn't protect his friends, his brother or Germany. He had been a coward all along. He had the chance to end the man…but he just couldn't do it. Now Germany was probably still hurt and he was stuck here. _

"_Veneziano….What really happened?"_

"_..I-I tried…I really did…B-but he was t-too strong…and now...Everyone's hurt..It's my all my fault." Italy whispered._

"…_No it isn't." Romano replied, looking at his brother._

"_W-what?" _

"_It's not your fault. The bastard took advantage of you."_

"…"

"_Veneziano get up and wake up now. You can still get away from that bastard if you try."_

_Italy shook his head._

"_I…Can't…I can't…wake..up." He whispered._

"_Veneziano…you have to try. You helped me get out the last time. I can help you get the hell out of here."_

_Italy replied, but no words came out..It was like he had suddenly became mute and everything began to slowly melt and blur together.-_

Romano heard the sound of a car engine and screeching tires. Spain had stopped at a red light and Romano groaned. The tomato loving bastard always drove too damn slow and by the time they made it there..His brother would probably be lying on his death bed. Romano opened his eyes and Spain seemed to be more focused on the road at the moment.

"Drive faster bastard." Romano said coldly.

"Glad to see you awake Roma-"

Romano cut him off and sat up.

"Drive faster…You know what never mind.." Romano said and took the steering wheel.

"Romano! Rojo means stop!"

"I know that...Damn bastard. Let me show you how you're supposed to fucking drive."

Romano managed to turn the wheel and went around the cars by going in the grass, Spain tried to get the steering wheel from him, but Romano wouldn't let it go. While Spain was struggling, his foot remained on the gas pedal and pressed It down further. The car accelerated and Romano continued to attempt to steer the vehicle, he got out of the grass and back onto the road.

"That's how you avoid traffic." Romano said still holding tightly to the steering wheel.


End file.
